


Anarchy

by Josephi



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephi/pseuds/Josephi
Summary: A man torn from his world and thrown into another. A man who hates the world he's in with a passion. A man who wants nothing more than to destroy everything, in the hopes of going home. And whatever god sent him here seems to agree, making that known with a few special gifts.
Kudos: 1





	1. Unknown Lands

All Jason could see was white. _Is this what death is?_ He thought to himself. He floated a while longer. _Well this is boring, do I at least get to meet the Grim Reaper or something?_ That's when he felt something. It was like there was a rope tied to his heart and it was pulling him somewhere. _Fuck, didn't know I still had one._ That's when his back hit something. Hard. He was finally able to open his eyes and he saw a bright blue sky with a few clouds here and there. "The fuck?" he finally spoke. The last thing he remembered before blacking out, or, I guess, whiting out, was walking home from the bar and feeling a sharp pain in his neck before collapsing. As he sat up, he became significantly more confused. He was in the middle of a forest, God knows how big. "This feels familiar for some reason."

He went to rub his brow, but his hand hit something. "The hell?" He realized he was wearing a mask, and somehow hadn't felt it. He took it off and examined it. It was green and completely smooth. It didn't feel like it was made of plastic, but stone, or even marble. The strangest part though was its complete lack of features. No mouth, no nose, no little air holes, not even eye holes. It also didn't have straps, it just seemed to stick to his face. He put it back on, and it felt like it wasn't even there. He could, somehow, see right through it perfectly fine. "Shit, that's pretty cool. Think I'll I'll be keeping this."

He started inspecting the rest of his stuff. He was still wearing his blue hoodie and grey sweatpants. "Well, at least I'm not butt-ass naked." That's when he felt something on his back that wasn't the dirt. He went to grab it, and he found a pump-action shotgun that had been strapped to his back. "Ok, what the actual fuck is going on here?" He asked, slightly concerned. Then he found a button near the back that, when pressed, caused the stock to split open and a very sharp ax head to pop out. Jason was, understandably, quite a bit more concerned. "Ok, that's pretty badass, but why do I need this?"

Then he heard one of the bushes rustle. "Oh me and my big fucking mouth." He pumped the shotgun, happy to see an unfired shell pop out. He loaded it back in, retracted the ax head, and aimed at the bush. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt like it was going to pop any second now. He was filled with relief when a deer strolled out of the bush without a care in the world. Jason laughed at himself for being so paranoid. Then he shot the deer for scaring him. "Fuckin' asshole." He grumbled with a snarl.

"Wonder how many shells are in this thing?" He started pumping the slide, and shells started popping out the side. But they kept coming. The shells seemed to be endless. "What kinda magical wonderland bullshit is this?" He picked up all the shells and loaded them back in, though it didn't matter, what with the seemingly unlimited ammunition. _Guess I'd better start moving._ He thought to himself.

As he started moving, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. "I wonder if I stole something's kill back there, and now it's angry?" That's when he heard a growl. He looked to his right, and saw a giant bear. Its fur was vantablack, and it had this weird bone mask with glowing eyes on it. Jason recognized it immediately. "No. No no no no, no fucking way. You're that thing from that shitty anime my friend made me watch. Fuck, what was it called." But he couldn't think about it anymore, as the bear charged him. "No no no wait stop!" He yelled in desperation, holding his shotgun up like a shield to block the incoming claws. But it didn't come.

He lowered the gun and was shocked to see the bear had, in fact, stopped. It was just standing there, staring at him. "What the fuck?" He said under his breath. He warily got closer, and the bear didn't react, just continuing to watch. He got right in front of the beast, and cautiously put his hand on its mask, expecting to lose said hand. But the bear still didn't react. "Um, sit down?" He asked nervously. The bear plopped down on the ground, never looking away. "No way." Jason said, as a grin began to split his face. "Can I control these things?" He had to see for sure. He pointed to a small, nearby tree. "Knock that down." he ordered, his confidence growing. The bear looked at the tree, then charged and barreled over it. Then it returned to Jason, awaiting further orders.

"Ho-ly shit, this is fucking awesome." Jason said, barely able to contain himself. "I can't fucking believe it. I'm in, what was it called, RWBY, rwby, that's what it's called. Are you fucking kidding me? I'm stuck in that shitty show my friend made me watch with him." His excitement started to be replaced with frustration. "Why the fuck am I stuck here, instead of literaly anywhere else? I knew this felt familiar, but how the fuck?" He started getting angrier. "Why the fuck am I stuck here?! This is fucking bullshit, I was doing just fine at home, and now I'm here! It's not even a good goddamn show! FUCK!" He yelled, blasting a tree out of anger.

Jason started taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Ok, ok, calm the fuck down. This looks like the Emerald Forest, maybe I can find Vale and do some shit there." He chuckled. "Maybe I can join up with Torchwick or Cinder and fuck shit up. Oh, that would make this a whole lot better." He looked back at the Ursa, he remembered they were called. "I think I'm gonna call you Chuck. C'mon Chuck, let's go. Maybe we"ll run into some of your friends on the way there." Jason said as he and Chuck started to walk in a random direction.

**3 hours of walking later**

"Jesus Christ, how deep in the forest did I get dropped in?" Jason asked himself while taking a break under a tree. He was absently petting Chuck while thinking to himself, Grimm are surprisingly fluffy. During the three hours, he had, in fact, ran into more of Chuck's friends, picking up three Beowolves and another Ursa into his group in the process. It seemed the way his semblance worked is that all he had to do was tell a hostile Grimm any command, Jason had decided telling them to "wait" was enough, and they would be under his control. He had also carved an X into Chuck's mask so he could tell the difference between him and any other Ursa he picked up.

He heard wings flapping above him and, hoping it was a Neveremore, looked up to call it down. Instead, he saw a regular crow, but it seemed to be watching him with curiosity. Jason was immediately suspicious. It was a bit of a long shot, but it could be Qrow, the sneaky bastard, and he didn't want Ozpin to know about him. _Yet._ Jason thought, chuckling to himself. To test it, he aimed his shotgun at it to see if it would fly away. It didn't, which made him relax a little, but he was still wary. He decided to shoot it anyway, just to be safe, but the distance was too much and the spread caused the pellets to miss. The crow flew away, and Jason was immediately annoyed. "Dammit, should've gotten closer." He chastised himself. But, what's done is done, so him and his Grimm moved on.

Another hour of walking later, Jason finally saw what he was looking for. Vale. Or, at least, its wall. But there was a bit of a problem. There were giant turrets on the wall, likely to kill any Grimm that got to close. "Fuck, forgot about those." Jason turned to his Grimm. "Alright guys, you're free to go and do what Grimm do best. I'll see you guys later." He then turned around and started walking towards the wall. When he got there, he was disappointed to see that he hadn't been lucky enough to start right at the entrance and had to walk around.

After some time, he found one of the gates. He wasn't sure what to expect, but was a little surprised to see a single guard outside, looking bored out of his mind. _Did they seriously just leave the poor bastard out here? I guess he doesn't have much to worry about, what with the turrets and all._ Jason walked up to guard who was thrown off by his mask.

"Hey buddy." Jason greeted. The guard wasn't as happy.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" The guard asked, his grip on his rifle a little tight.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I just like masks. Do you want me to take it off or?"

"No, it's fine." He said with a sigh. "Huntsman I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you let me in?"

"Why were you… y'know what, I'm too tired for this. Head on in." The guard said as he opened the gate.

"Oh, thanks. Have a good day."

"Yeah yeah."

Jason went inside, thanking the guard as he did. _Well, guess I'm luckier than I thought._ Then he had an idea. He faced the guard again. "Hey, do you know when classes for Beacon will be starting? I forgot."

"Why? Aren't you a little old for school?" The guard asked, confused.

"A friend of mine, his kid is starting there, and I wanted to get her something before she goes."

"Oh it starts in, like-" He checked his scroll. "-3 days actually."

"Oh shit, that's way sooner than I thought. Well thanks for the help."

"No problem, good luck finding something."

Jason turned away and walked further into the city, earning some strange glances from people because of his mask. That's when he realized he had a problem. Whatever deity had brought him here hadn't bothered to give him a scroll. _How am I gonna get the money to buy one? They're probably expensive as hell._ He decided to think while he walked. After a while he got an idea. He started to go towards the more rundown neighborhoods, in the hopes of finding something. Half an hour later, he heard what he was looking for. Someone getting beat up.

He looked in an alley to see two thugs beating on a woman. A wolf Faunus, it looked like. "Yeah, this'll do." he said, pumping his shotgun. It was nighttime so there shouldn't be anyone out and about. And since most of the Faunus lived here, he hoped the police would be slow to respond should someone call them. The thugs didn't notice him as he got closer, they were distracted doing what racists did best. The woman they were beating on had been reduced to whimpers. He almost felt bad for her.

Without warning, he pointed his shotgun at the first guy's head and pulled the trigger. The point blank blast reduced his head to a fine, red mist. The guy's buddy was startled by the blast and spray of blood and fell on his butt. He got up quickly and tried to draw something, likely a gun, but wasn't fast enough and took a chest full of buckshot for his mistake. The woman on the ground was now huddled in the corner, her terrifying savior standing over the corpses of her attackers. He turned to her and she was about to thank him until he wordlessly grabbed his gun by the barrel with one hand and extended the ax head, making a loud _shing!_ She was confused at first, but confusion changed to horror when he began to raise it above his head. "NO, WAIT, PLE-" She didn't get to finish as he lodged his ax in her skull, killing her instantly.

Jason was breathing hard. He had swung the ax so hard it had almost reached the woman's neck. He had to really pull to get it free. "Holy shit. That was fucking intense." After staring at her corpse for a minute, he snapped out of his stupor and began searching the bodies. The headless guy actually had quite a bit of Lien on him, maybe even enough to get a scroll. He heard ragged breathing when he got to the second guy. The poor bastard was still alive, though barely. He looked at him with fear in his eyes. He tried to say something, but couldn't since his lungs had been torn to shreds. He had finally went limp by the time Jason had finished looting him.

As he was looting the woman, he heard a gasp at the mouth of the alley. He turned and saw a kid, possibly a teenager, standing there staring at him and the woman. He also had wolf ears and a tail. _Is he-_ Jason couldn't finish his thought. "M-mom?" the kid asked as tears began to well up in his eyes. _Oh fuck._ Jason started walking towards the kid, who was paralyzed with fear and didn't run. Jason firmly grabbed him by the neck, not enough to choke him, but enough that he wouldn't be getting away, and held him against the wall. "Listen here you little shit, you tell anyone about me, and I'll come to your fucking house, and kill you. You tell whoever asks that some thugs killed them. Do you understand me?" He said with killing intent in his voice.

"I-I-I-" The kid stammered out.

Jason slammed him into the wall, tightening his grip. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled.

"Yes yes, just please don't kill me!" The kid cried.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here." Jason said, dropping him to the cold, hard concrete. The kid ran away, crying his eyes out. Jason watched him leave, then finished looting the woman's body.

He left and heard sirens in the distance. "Fucker better stick to his story."

45 minutes later and Jason was relaxing in a hotel room for the night. The man at the front desk gave him strange looks when he came in, but didn't turn away his money. He was lying on the bed, with his mask resting on the nightstand, alone with his thoughts. _Letting that kid live will probably come back to bite me in the ass later, but what's done is done… What the hell brought me here? None of this makes sense. I should be at home, nursing a hangover, maybe even eating at Denny's._ Jason let out a stressed sigh. Maybe some sleep would help. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Not even bothering to undress, he got up, turned off the light, then slumped back onto the bed, his world going black the moment his head hit the pillow.


	2. Anarchy Is Born

Jason was right. Some sleep did wonders for his thinking. He was currently eating some pancakes and eggs with bacon for breakfast at a nearby restaurant, watching the news on one of the T.V.s. They didn't have sound playing but there were subtitles, though they were very delayed. And he was very interested in the current story.

" _I'm Lisa Lavender with the VNN and I'm currently at the scene of a violent crime in the south side of Vale. Unfortunately we can't show the scene itself due to the brutality of the crime, but images will be posted to our website later today. Now, the scene was discovered by police late last night when a boy called saying he had witnessed the brutal murder of his mother and two men. As of this moment there are no suspects, but due to the woman being a Faunus and the bodies missing any valuables, authorities believe racism and money to be possible motivations."_ Jason stopped listening at that point. _So the kid listened. Good. There's one problem dealt with._ He thought to himself as he finished his breakfast.

He paid for his meal and left the restaurant. He had left his mask at the hotel room as not to raise suspicions. But before he went back though, he had things he needed to do. _My second day on an alien world and I'm already running errands. Trevor would never let me live this down._ He thought to himself as he started walking to the nearest Scroll shop. He counted himself lucky that everything was in English, or he wouldn't know what to do. As he entered he saw Scrolls out in glass displays, in much the same way Phones would be on Earth.

He walked up to the woman at the front desk. "Welcome to Scrolls of Knowledge, how can I help?" Diamond, according to her name tag, said, with a classic corporate smile.

"Hey, could I get a scroll?" Jason said, leaning on the counter a bit.

"Sure, let me get some models from the back and I'll show you your options."

"Sounds good."

**1 hour later**

Jason finally left the store with a brand new Scroll. Turns out the process of getting one was a lot more complex than he thought, especially since he had to get it hooked up to his Aura. _I still don't understand how the hell that works._ He thought as he checked the map. He found an art store only a few blocks away and headed there.

By the time he had gotten back to the hotel room, he had everything he needed. Before he went all out though, he needed to test something.

He took out a black marker and grabbed his mask. He drew a few lines on it and put it on. He was relieved to not see the lines. Then he took it off, wiped the marks off, then pulled two cans of spray paint out of the shopping bag, a black one, and a red one. He went into the bathroom, put on the medical mask he had gotten as not to inhale the fumes, and went to work. Once he was done, the mask was no longer green. It was black with a large A emblazoned on the front. He had taken the design from the Anarchy villain from Batman, and since neither of them existed on Remnant in any way, he figured a little logo theft couldn't hurt. He just left the circle that was supposed to be around the A out, he thought that looked ridiculous.

He'd also replaced his blue hoodie and sweats with a black hoodie and jeans. He wanted to look the bad guy part while not going full edgelord, so he thought this was enough. Then he went back on his Scroll and looked up the location of that fateful store.

**Dust Before Dawn, 11:27 PM**

Jason was currently on the roof of a building right across from where the target should be and had been there for hours. He was currently distracting himself with some random game he found on the app store. Then he heard the sound of a group of people walking into the store, and knew it was almost time. He put his Scroll away, checked his ax to make sure it was extra sharp, and waited. Then one of the criminals went flying out the fucking window at the speed of sound. _Holy shit, I thought Ruby didn't kill people._ He thought, quietly laughing to himself. _Oh wait, Aura._ Then Ruby herself flew out of the window in the middle of the street. He watched as she activated her scythe and got into a combat stance as Roman Torchwick and his men poured out of the store. _God, I can practically hear the intro music._

Then the fighting started. Jason waited until Ruby had dealt with Roman's guys before she stopped right underneath Jason. _Huh, convenient._ "Whelp, guess it's now or never." Jason whispered to himself as he got himself into position. He then jumped off the building with his ax raised. Ruby somehow didn't hear him and took an ax to the skull for her mistake. Unfortunately, her Aura protected her. But it did smash her into the ground and knock her unconscious. "Aw shit, I was hoping your Aura would be weak enough but I guess not. Ah well. At least she's out." He looked up and noticed Roman was staring at him in disbelief. "Hey buddy, noticed you might need some help."

Roman finally spoke up. "Did-did you just-?"

"Yes I did, and I'm very surprised it worked." Jason said, examining his handiwork. Just to make Ruby even angrier, he decided to take her cloak with him. Due to it being a gift given to her by her mother before her death, she should be really angry. _At least I hope so._ He looked back up at Roman, who was starting to ascend the ladder to the roof. "Hey! Since I helped you out, mind if I come with you?" Jason asked.

Roman paused. "Uh-"

"Great, thanks for the hospitality." Jason said, cutting him off. He started running towards Roman, holstering his shotgun with the cloak wrapped around it on his back and picking up two of the suitcases full of dust on the way there. He started climbing the ladder with one hand, holding the suitcases with his other. He got to the roof and the bullhead was already there. He sprinted towards it and hopped inside. He dropped the suitcases on the floor and sat down on one of the benches. Everyone inside, which was only Roman and Cinder Fall, was staring at him. _Oh yeah, I forgot she was here._ "So. This is the man you asked me to wait for?" Cinder asked Roman in her sultry voice. _Always hated that voice. Not as much as Ruby's though. God I hope I don't have to listen to any damn monologues or anything from that little shit._ Jason mocked in his head.

"Yep." Roman said, looking a little nervous.

"Would you care to tell me why?" Cinder was starting to look a little frustrated.

"Well, the short version is some Huntress attacked me and my guys, and once she was done with my men, big boy over here jumped off one of the damn buildings and knocked her out cold with one hit of his ax." Roman explained in one breath. Cinder's frustration turned to slight surprise as she turned her attention to the masked man sitting opposite them. "Really?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Jason laughed a little. "Yeah, I still don't believe I got her in one hit. I even took the bitch's cloak to piss her off." He said, laughing more.

"Well, we're going to have a little chat when we get back to base, won't we?" Cinder said with a smile.

Jason had finally calmed down from his minor laughing fit. "Yeah, whatever you say." He extended his ax head and started cleaning it with a rag he'd brought, lifting up his mask enough to spit on it before scrubbing it down some more. _And so it begins._ He thought with a large smile splitting his face.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Ruby was being woken up by someone. She finally opened her eyes and found herself being shaken by a random woman. "W-what happened?" She asked? All she remembered was fighting some bad guys that were robbing the store she was in, winning, then feeling something hit her on the head extremely hard and blacking out.

"I should be asking you that young lady. I came when I saw Torchwick and that man running away, but I couldn't go after them due to you being unconscious on the ground." The woman said, scornfully.

"Wait, why would you-" then it clicked and her eyes widened and any head pain was gone. "Are you a Huntress?!" She asked, jumping to her feet with stars in her eyes. "Can I please have an autograph? Wait, where's my cloak?" She said, realizing it was gone and starting to panic.


	3. Reunion

**Mountain Glenn, 1 AM**

Jason exited the meeting room with a task, but without his weapon. He had told Cinder about his Semblance and his desire to work with her. She was sceptical about it, so she told him to go to the ruined city and gather some. She didn't specify how many so he was gonna come back with a fair amount. He figured the only reason she was letting him leave was because she thought the Grimm would kill him before he could tell anyone about their location. Roman was waiting outside with his little sidekick Neo. "So, how'd it go?" he asked as he was pulling out a lighter to light his cigar.

"Told her about my Semblance, didn't believe me and told me to prove it," Jason said, still wearing his mask.

"I actually have two questions," Roman said, taking a puff of his cigar.

"A'ight, shoot," Jason said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"First, how'd you know I was gonna be at that store?"

"I was actually getting ready to rob it myself, you just beat me to it," Jason lied.

"Right," Roman drawled, clearly not 100% believing it but willing to let it go for now. "And second, what is your Semblance?"

"Oh, it's simple. I can control Grimm."

Roman was shocked into silence, not believing this either. "Really? No wonder Cinder didn't believe you," He said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. I'm going topside and I'm gonna come back with some Beowolves, maybe even an Ursa or two if I'm lucky," Jason said, walking towards the exit while waving his hand behind him.

**The Ruined City**

Jason had been wandering around the ruins for about 30 minutes and hadn't so much as heard a growl. "Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell are they all?" That's when he finally caught a break. He saw an Ursa sniffing around, probably looking for people to kill. Jason started walking towards it and was about to call out before it turned around and looked at him. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the X carved into its mask that did.

"Chuck? My man, is that you?" He said, significantly happier than before. He walked over to the big bear and started scratching him behind the ears. "Well what a surprise, I was worried you had gotten killed by a Hunter or something. The hell are you doing way up here?" He noticed Chuck was bigger than when he last saw him, his mask had turned into a half helmet and some bone spikes had started growing out of some of his joints. "Got into some fights while I was gone, huh?" He looked at Chuck's claws and noticed they had some dried blood on them. "Good boy, let's head on back to base and I'll introduce you to the others. Just don't attack anyone there."

**Mountain Glenn Base**

Roman was sitting at a table with Neo, who was, predictably, enjoying some ice cream, when his alarm went off. "Alright, it's been 30 minutes, hand it over," He said, as Neo reluctantly handed him some Lien. But as he was putting it in his wallet, he heard a commotion outside. He was about to get up and investigate, but then Jason walked in. Along with a massive Ursa. "What'd I fucking tell you Roman? I said I'd come back with Grimm." He said, clearly very happy. Roman was standing, looking in awe at a docile Grimm. Neo held her hand in front of Roman and he gave her some Lien.

"Well enough of that, where's Cinder? I gotta show her I wasn't lying," Jason said, looking around.

"I'm right here Jason." He turned around and saw Cinder standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the sight of the Grimm.

Jason laughed a little. "Well, I said I could control these fluffy bastards," He said as he gave Chuck some pats.

"Indeed you did Jason, indeed you did," Cinder said, realizing just how valuable this man was and how lucky she was that he was so willing to work with her. She would have to tell her mistress about him.

"Hey, you wanna pet him? Like I said, he's really soft," Jason asked, giving Chuck some ear scratches.

Neo was immediately there, petting Chuck's side as he lay down. Jason didn't lie, it was like rubbing a giant fluffy pillow. She felt like she could climb on Chuck's back and fall asleep.

"And why are you so fond of this particular Ursa?" Cinder asked, fishing for info.

"Oh, he was my first ever Grimm. Found him in the forest along with a bunch of Beowolves," Jason explained, getting up.

Cinder wondered what the full extent of his abilities were. The possibilities were immense. However, his complete willingness to work with her was a little suspicious she would have to talk to him some more, see if she could figure out more about him.

"Interesting. I would like to talk with you some more before-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, interrogation time." Jason interrupted, irritating Cinder. "Alright buddy," he said, patting Chuck on the side. "Go guard the entrance and stop anyone that isn't wearing a White Fang uniform from passing."

"Follow me," Cinder said, walking down a hall.

 _Alright, don't fuck this up._ Jason thought to himself. It was make or break. And if it was break, he would have to tear his way out of here.


	4. Curiosity Kills The Cat

It had been a month or two since Jason had popped into this god-forsaken world. As he sat on a bench cleaning his weapon, which he had decided to name Dane, he thought back over his time here. He had already done quite a few things that were definitely illegal. Killing that woman and taking her money? Yep. Aiding Roman Torchwick in the robbery of a Dust store? Oh yeah. And the most recent one? Holy shit it makes him wonder if the death penalty is a thing. Not long after his chat with Cinder, it was a success and he was now working for her, he decided to gather Grimm for labour, guards, even accompanying patrols. And to test his combat abilities, since the last two people were caught off guard, he took a fair amount of his Grimm and attacked a village. He didn't know it's name, nor did he care. It had gone better than expected.

**Two days earlier**

Lilly was bored out of her mind. It had been almost a year since any Grimm even came close to the town. Needless to say, she, as well as the other guards on the night shift, were losing their minds. She had decided to play some cards with some of the fellow guards to pass the time.

She had the inexplicable urge to look up, and she could have sworn she saw a small Nevermore fly overhead. But it was dark so she couldn't get a good look at it, and besides, Grimm are mindless beasts, it would've attacked them immediately and been shot down. It was probably a crow.

A few minutes later the CCTV tower went down. Their scrolls lost connection and the lights on the tower all turned off, indicating it was down. Then the same Nevermore she saw earlier dive-bombed the control panel for the gate, destroying it and causing the gate to open, and stay open. Then they heard something that made their blood run cold. The howling of countless Beowolves.

She looked over the edge of the wall and saw a horde of Beowolves and a few Ursa. They opened fire into the horde but it was barely doing anything. This was a coordinated attack. But how? Grimm weren't smart enough to plan something like this, even the older ones. She went into the town and started yelling at people to get in their homes and hide. The Grimm were pouring in, the wall having already been overtaken.

They couldn't call for help with the CCTV tower being down. That Nevermore must've done something to it. She started sneaking through alleyways, shooting at the Grimm, then hiding. She was aiming to shoot at a Beowolf struggling to claw into a house when she saw someone start walking towards it. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with the hood down. He had shaggy brown hair and what little she saw under his strange mask spoke of a short beard. His shotgun-ax made her think he was a Huntsman. But that didn't make any sense, there weren't any hunters in town because of the lack of Grimm attacks until tonight.

But instead of killing the Beowolf, he patted it on the back, getting it's attention. He pointed to a group of people running to the Town Hall, and the Grimm ran off to kill them. The masked man was commanding them. That's how they were so organised. He started hacking at the door with his ax, before getting impatient and just blowing the door handle off. He went inside and she heard screaming followed by multiple gunshots. He walked back out covered in blood, then moved onto the next house.

Some kind of bandit with a Semblance that gives him control over the Grimm? She needed to find a way to escape so she could warn people. This man was far too dangerous to be loose like this. She returned to sneaking around the alleyways until she found the gate. Luckily, all the Grimm had moved deeper into the town, so there weren't any there. Just when she was about to escape, she heard a gunshot and she fell over. Her legs felt like they were on fire. She rolled onto her back and saw the man casually walking towards her, smoke coming from the barrel of his shotgun.

"Hello sweet cheeks." He said, pumping his weapon. She tried to crawl away but he stepped on her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. "You're not going anywhere."

"W-why are you doing this!?" Lilly asked, starting to cry as she realized she wasn't getting out of here alive.

The masked man raised his ax over his head. "Your town was a bit of an eyesore." Before bringing it back down on her neck executioner style. He picked the head by the hair, examined it, before tossing it to an Ursa, who gladly gobbled it up. He walked back to the center of town and stood on top of a car, surveying his work. There were bodies everywhere and many of the houses were ablaze.

"Everyone, to me!" He shouted, calling back all the Grimm. They crowded around him, looking at him expectantly.

"Fan out and look for any survivors! I don't want any stragglers to escape and tell anyone about me! After 30 minutes, head back here and we'll head back to base! Now, get out there and tear shit up!" He raised his ax, all the Grimm howling with energy, before spreading out to look for survivors, Jason joining them. A Nevermore landed on his shoulder. The same one that made this possible.

"You did very well Odin, great job." He praised it, petting it's neck and feeding it a finger from one of his victims. "Now, let's go."

**Present day**

It was almost time for shit to kick off. They were leaving to get the Dust on the Schnee boat in an hour. He was gonna have to keep an eye out for Blake and her boy-toy, Sun. He wouldn't be able to take down all of Team RWBY on his own though, so he would have to kill her quick. On the topic of RWBY, he wondered how Ruby was doing without her stupid cloak. It was currently hung up on his wall as a trophy. Or, at least, what's left of it. He had given it to Chuck to play with for a bit, and he had torn it to shreds.

"Hey, big guy." He heard someone call him. He looked up and saw one of the White Fang grunts that was coming along. "We're leaving." He finished curtly. The Faunus here weren't happy about having to work with another human, but if they have any issues with it, they can take it up with Dane. They didn't even have to take orders from him most of the time, so what are they complaining about. Adam hadn't come calling, so Cinder probably hadn't told him about me. That was just fine by him, he didn't want the red-haired soyboy to have a fit over having to work with another human.

Jason just grunted in response and went to the loading area, where they were filling a train with Dust. Cinder hadn't told him why, but he already knew why. He had started using Beowolves to help load things faster, wanted to make sure they were actually ready for the breach this time. He pointed to three of them. "You three, come with me." They put down the crates they were carrying and he lead them to one of the Bullheads. They climbed inside, Chuck was in a different Bullhead, and it started taking off.

Roman was on one of the other Bullheads, as the only people on this one were some White Fang and the Grimm he had brought on board. He didn't only bring the three Beowolves, there were more on the other Bullheads, but he only needed three for this one.

As they were taking off, he noticed some of the others were nervous.

"What's the matter guys? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now." He taunted them.

One of the Faunus clearly didn't like that. "We're not scared, human, we just don't like being in the same space as these monsters. Shouldn't they be on a separate Bullhead?" He asked.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Jason said in a dangerously low tone. He didn't actually care what they thought, he just didn't need them complaining.

The Faunus immediately knew he'd messed up. "N-no! I'm just not used to friendly Grimm, is all." He defended himself.

"Well, you better get used to it. I don't wanna hear anymore complaining."

"Y-yeah, whatever."

The next hour or so was spent in silence, except for Jason humming a tune while polishing his blade. Then the PA turned on.

"We're coming up on the ship. Get your shit ready and prepare to go."

Jason gave his ax one more once-over before retracting it and standing up. He felt the Bullhead hit the ground and opened the bay doors.

"Alright." He addressed all his Grimm. "Start hooking the containers up to the Bullheads. And if you see anyone that isn't me, Roman, or wearing one of the White Fang uniforms, howl as loud as you can and try to stall them. Now, move out!" The WF and the Grimm immediately got to work loading up the goods. He started looking at the roof of the nearby warehouse. Because of his mask he could disguise it as watching his Grimm but he could see the two animal love birds watching them from up there.

He walked over to Roman, who was yelling at the WF grunts to go faster. "I saw someone up on the warehouse roof."

Roman discreetly looked towards them and scoffed. "From what I can see, it's only one person. Even if he's a Huntsman, we can take him."

Jason looked at him confused. "One?" He looked back and, sure enough, Blake was gone. "Oh fuck, I saw two. Where'd the other one go?" Him and Roman were looking around, trying to see where Blake had gone. "Chuck!" He called. The big black bear ran over to him. "Look around and see if you can-" He was cut off when he felt cold steel against his neck. She must've considered him a bigger threat than Roman. _Dammit, I was supposed to be on top of this._ Jason scolded himself.

She took her bow off and started her stupid little speech. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!" She emphasized that last part by pushing her blade a little harder into his neck. Luckily, he had brought covert backup.

"Roman Torchwick is a horrible racist, while this one works with literal monsters! So why do you-"

Jason was fed up. "Alright you little bitch, I've heard enough." He whistled, and right when Blake was about to ask him why he whistled, Odin impacted her side. It caused her to weaken her grip, allowing him to grab her by the head, throw her over his shoulder, and put her in a head-lock, her dropping her weapons in the process.

He started squeezing her neck, and it confirmed one of his theories. Aura doesn't fully protect against internal threats. While he had to squeeze pretty hard, he was able to cut off most air flow. The lack of oxygen was causing her to become desperate, to not think clearly. She began scratching and hitting him, trying to get him off her while her face was turning red. But he was much stronger than her, the only thing protecting her being her Aura. He saw the monkey kid running towards them, no doubt to save little kitty here. He would've loved to make her suffer, even just a little more, but he had to end this quick.

Odin had been pecking and scratching at her excessively, softening up her Aura. He could tell by the reducing resistance it was putting up. After a few more seconds of Odin weakening Blake's Aura, he decided it was now or never, and hoped it was weak enough. He put his hand on the back of her head, her face now purple and her hits becoming weaker, and violently pushed forward with all his strength while pulling his arm back even more. And it worked. He felt and heard a satisfying _**snap**_ as Blake went limp.

He heard her gasping, trying to breathe, but a few seconds later she grew silent. He had done it. He had finally gotten one of the four. One down, three to go. And they would no doubt be looking for blood after what he just did. He tossed her lifeless corpse to the side and stood up. He looked at Sun, who was staring in disbelief at Blake, before looking back at him. Jason extended his ax, let out a war cry, before him and his Grimm charged Sun. And instead of fighting him like he had expected, and hoped, Sun ran. He ran like a coward with his tail almost tucked between his legs.

He went back over to Blake's body and used his ax to cut her ears off, putting them in his pocket, along with her bow, as trophies. He'd have to wash his hoodie later. They were a bit tougher than he thought they'd be, but no matter. He also cut off two of her fingers and fed them to Odin for being such a good help in bringing down one of the four. He ordered all of his Grimm to board the Bullheads, Roman doing the same to the WF. Then they got on the same Bullhead and they took off before the others would get here. Boy would they have a nasty surprise waiting for them. Would make Weiss feel like absolute shit, he hoped.

As they were flying back, he took the ears out and started examining them. They were pretty fluffy. Or, at least, they would be, if they weren't caked in blood. He'd have to make a display case for them, preferably a refrigerated one so they don't rot. As he was examining them, Roman heaved.

"Jesus Christ, did you really have to cut her ears off? That's absolutely disgusting." He said, trying not to vomit.

"What? I just wanted some souvenirs." Jason said, squeezing them slightly, causing blood to squirt out. That was enough for Roman to open the Bullhead door and vomit out the side. Jason started laughing his ass off, while the Faunus were giving him dirty looks. Cinder would definitely be happy with this. They didn't lose any Bullheads, were able to load up the dust, MUCH faster with the help of his Grimm, and were even able to kill a Huntress. Jason was sure as shit happy. He wished he could see the looks on RWY's faces. He'd take a picture and frame it if he could. He started chuckling to himself at the thought of it, which definitely unnerved the others.


	5. Once More Unto The Breach

It was almost time for the Breach. In between the satisfying death of Blake and now, Jason had been gathering more and more Grimm. He wanted to make this so successful that he would control part of Vale. So he had amassed an army so large they had to excavate some extra room so they wouldn't be overcrowded. Cinder tried to get him to slow down, but what's she going to do? He was going to ensure this worked.

As he was wandering the ruined city, searching for more Grimm, he was also looking for signs of RWY. They would be the ones to ruin everything, so he wanted to get the upper hand on them before they could scuff everything up. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He had gotten his hands on some very special plants. Turns out the Australian Gympie existed on Remnant as well as Earth, but they were exceedingly rare and dangerous to harvest, for obvious reasons. He had bought some off what is basically the dark web of the CCTV and had used them to fashion a dart. Because of how rare and dangerous it is, he could only afford enough to make one dart. But he planned on using it to torture RWY further. He would wait for them to arrive with their annoying professor, and shoot one of them with a dart gun containing the Gympie. He hadn't decided which one to shoot, but he would have to before they got here.

He was also thinking of what to do when he would take control of Vale. He could easily gather hundreds, even thousands of Grimm, and storm Vale and wipe them out, but he didn't want to risk not awakening the Dragon. And Cinder's plan to cause as much negativity as possible was his best bet. So he would have to bide his time until then. Then all would fear the name Anarchy.

As he led a group of small Deathstalkers back to base, he thought he heard gunshots. He was immediately hopeful. If this was Team RWY, then he would get to destroy them further much sooner than he'd anticipated. He ordered the Deathstalkers to hide somewhere, as not to give him away, and quietly went to investigate the noise. After walking down the block, he peeked his head around the corner to see what was happening, and he saw the three girls, along with that green-haired coffee addict, fighting a group of Ursa.

Jason was ecstatic. This was so much sooner than he'd thought. And even better, he didn't see Ruby's dog anywhere, so there was no reason for them to go off in the middle of the night and find them. He crept away, grabbed the Deathstalkers, and went back to base, happy as can be.

When he got back to base, he immediately went to his room. When he entered, he admired the new trophy he had. He had put Blake's ears in a glass refrigerator, so they wouldn't rot. They were coated in a thin layer of frost, but there was no mistaking what they were. After looking them over for a few seconds, he went to his workbench, put on his thick work gloves, and took out the dart to make sure it was in perfect condition. It was a tiny, light green dart, very light because of its small payload, and the tip was covered in Gympie needles. The tip of the dart would pierce the skin, while they were sleeping so the Aura wouldn't get in the way, and embed the needles deep under the skin, making them nigh impossible to remove and causing excruciating pain. He had even painted a small A on the side of the dart, so they would know exactly who to blame.

After grunting in satisfaction and putting the dart back down, he picked up the dart gun itself and examined it. It was a regular dart rifle, but modified to be extremely accurate. It had an expensive auto aiming system that would take gravity and wind resistance into account, then show you exactly where to aim to hit where you wanted to hit. It didn't work on moving targets, but that wouldn't matter, since his targets would be asleep. He loaded the dart in the dart gun, and slung it over his back, and went out into the main area to oversee the Grimm loading the train.

Some of the White Fang were chatting while on break and taking a smoke. It may have been indoors, but who really cared? As they were talking, they got on the topic of their resident Beastmaster. The human only known as Anarchy had been making waves since Cinder had recruited him. At first the other Grunts hated him because they thought he would be like Torchwick, but it was very different. He was in charge of the Grimm, not them. And he didn't antagonize them unless one of them pissed him off.

"Hey, since when has Anarchy had a gun that wasn't Dane?" One of them asked. They looked and noticed he had a long dart gun slung over his back.

"Huh, nay idea what it's for?"

"Nope, not a clue. But I heard from that new kid, Samuel, that he got Cinder to get him some Gympie."

"Gympie? The fuck would he need that for?"

"Dunno, but when asked, he just said it was for a 'special project'. I feel bad for whoever's gonna be the victim of that."

"Yeah, and speaking of Samuel." He pointed to one of the new recruits helping load dust while giving Anarchy the hardest death glare they had seen behind his back.

"Yeah, no one really knows what his deal with him is, but my buddy asked him, and he said that he 'Ruined his life' but he wouldn't elaborate."

"Yeah, but if he really did, wouldn't he recognize the kid?"

"He always wears the mask when around Anarchy, so I'm not surprised. Oh shit, here comes Mr. Drag." He said as Roman was storming towards them.

"Ah hell, well, back to work."

Jason was excited, night had fallen and it was time to torment RWY. He made sure his rifle was loaded, then left the base and entered the ruined city to search for the girls. He had decided who to hit, and it was sure to make waves across Remnant. As he was walking through the empty streets, he saw some light in an abandoned building. He climbed up the adjacent building until he was on the third floor, right across from the window. He took out his rifle, took off his mask so he could use the scope properly, and aimed. His target was right in view. He activated the auto-aim and waited as it calculated the shot.

It was a fairly straight shot. There wasn't any wind due to the buildings, and they were only about a street's width apart. The tech finished its work, and told him where to aim. A pointed slightly above his target until the crosshairs turned green and he pulled the trigger. The dart was launched with a near silent _pew_ and it hit Weiss right in the back of the neck. Jason continued to watch through the scope, he didn't want to miss out on the chaos.

Weiss was jolted awake and quickly swatted the dart off her neck, but the Gympie toxin was already starting to work. She started aggressively scratching the back of her neck, before she sat up and started scratching even harder, almost drawing blood. He could see tears leaking through her tightly shut eyes. Before long, she emitted a loud scream as the pain quickly reached its height, waking the other girls and their teacher up. He watched with glee as the others quickly went to her aid, but it was all in vain, as there was no removing the needles without extensive surgery.

It all came to a head when Weiss stood up, still screaming and clutching the back of her neck, ran to the window, and jumped head first. Jason could hear the sickening crunch from his perch, and it was euphoric. Ruby leaned out the window and yelled her friend's name, before collapsing into a sobbing mess when there was no response.

 _Well, they don't call it the Suicide Plant for nothing, do they?_ Jason thought to himself as he snickered to himself. Then Yang found the dart. She must've seen the A on the side, because her hair went flaming red in an instant. She crushed it, her Aura protecting her from the needles still on the tip, and started looking around frantically, probably looking for Jason. That was his sign to leave.

Under the cover of darkness, he slipped away, and started making his way back to base.

"You!" He heard a shout full of rage behind him. He turned around to see Yang, her hair ablaze, staring at him with pure hatred.

"Hello there miss. Lovely night isn't it?" Jason taunted. Yang was having none of it. She charged at him quickly. He was able to dodge to the right and blasted her with his shotgun, sending her flying backwards.

"C'mon then! Gimme a fucking challenge, unlike that bitch you called a friend! What was her name again? Bloke?" He continued to taunt her.

"You sick bastard!" She charged him again, blinded by rage. Just what he wanted. He blocked her punch with his shotgun, putting them at a stalemate.

"Yeah, let your anger out. When I kill you, I'll cut your hair off and take it as another trophy, just like I did the cat's. Maybe I'll just take the whole damn head?"

"You mother-" She got cut off when he kicked her leg out from under her, quickly placed the barrel of his gun under her chin and fired, sending her careening through the air. He used this chance to run to the base. He wanted to kill her, but he wasn't an idiot, the other two would be here, and he wasn't going to be taken alive, and he knew Ozpin would love to get his hands on him, since he undoubtedly knew about Jason's powers by this point. He got inside, still hearing Yang's screams of rage behind him.

"Everyone! Get the train started, we got company incoming." He ordered everyone.

"But the train's not even fully stocked." One of the White Fang told him.

"Did I fucking stutter?! It'll be enough, just get it started before I feed you to my Grimm!" He wasn't having any of their shit. They immediately got the train started and moving as Jason went to mobilize said Grimm. There was enough to wipe out all of Vale, but he wanted to wait. He would be captured, but that was part of the plan. He would kill as many as he could before being captured.

As soon as he heard the first explosion, he mounted Chuck, and yelled "Charge!" as his army surged forward like a tidal wave. Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, and even a few King Taijitu, all began chasing the train, with Jason at the forefront, his ax raised, bellowing a war-cry. He could see RY and their teacher fighting the Grunts on top, and even a few of the Beowolves that had stayed on the train. Most jumped off and joined the tide of darkness. Those that stayed would die from the explosion. Then came the Breach. The entire train exploded, blowing a massive hole into the middle of the city, the hole being much bigger than the one in the show. Ten seconds later, and Jason and the Grimm burst forth, bringing death with them.

That day was the day Remnant was introduced to Anarchy, and the power he wielded. He looked at the civilians, and gave that fateful order.

"Kill them all! Leave none alive!" His Grimm charged towards their prey, killing civilian and soldier alike. It was a bloodbath like known seen for years, with Jason in the thick of it, cleaving through any who would stand in his way with his double-sided ax. The ground was soon soaked in blood. He spotted Goodwitch trying to seal up the hole, but he would not allow it.

"Kill her!" He commanded, pointing at Glynda with his ax. Every last Grimm turned their attention to her, and she didn't last a second. With every single Grim attacking her at once, her Aura was quickly depleted, and she was torn apart. They continued with the bloodbath, until the Atlasians were able to cull their numbers to where it was just him. He snapped out of his blood-fueled rampage, and looked around. He was absolutely soaked in blood. All the Grimm he had brought along with him perished, and he was surrounded by Atlas soldiers, all pointing guns at him. His Aura was weakened.

"Put your weapon on the ground, now!" One of them yelled in barely contained rage. Jason did what they wanted. He slammed his ax head into the ground, embedding it it the stone. The soldiers put cuffs on him and dragged him to a Bullhead. As he was being taken, he saw Yang and Ruby gazing in horror at the carnage he had wrought. He started laughing at their faces like it was the funniest thing in the world. The soldiers shut him up by ripping his mask off and slapping a muzzle on him, like a damn dog.

Everyone finally got to see his face. His eyes were dark green, with a beard that was short enough that it was easily concealed beneath his mask. His hair was dripping with blood, the soldiers were disgusted by having to touch him. They got him in the cell in the Bullhead and took off. He was silent during the ride to one of the main airships. They disembarked the Bullhead and they started to escort him to a cell. The blood was starting to dry, but it was still dripping onto the floor. He looked around and saw some other soldiers taking his mask and weapon into another room, likely for study. They threw him in a cell that looked just like the one Roman had been tossed into. He wondered if he had been put on the same ship as him. That would make things easier.

"Your gonna be stuck here for the rest of your miserable life, scumbag." One of the soldiers told him with disgust. Jason just fixed him with a glare, which startled him into closing the door, casting him in darkness.

**Meanwhile on the VNN**

_A massive hole was blasted in the center of Vale today by White Fang terrorists. But what shocked the world was when a man who is only known as Anarchy came charging out of the Breach with an army of Grimm. He was commanding them like soldiers, most prevalent when Glynda Goodwitch, a combat teacher at Beacon Academy, was killed when Anarchy ordered the Grimm to target her as she was attempting to use her Semblance to seal the Breach. It is currently unknown how many people died during this catastrophic event, but is estimated to be in the triple digits. The Grimm were eventually eradicated by the combined efforts of Huntersmen, Huntresses, and Atlas soldiers, and Anarchy was arrested along with Roman Torchwick. It has also come out that he was responsible for the tragic death of Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee and heiress to the SDC. Anarchy is currently locked away on one of the Atlesian airships. The fact that someone with such a powerful and dangerous Semblance had remained hidden from the Remnant's governments for so long is concerning, and we hope that he will never again be able to hurt anyone else ever again._


	6. A Deal With The Devil

Jason had been sitting in the cell in total darkness for an unknown amount of time. The only time it had opened was so he could change into a clean prison uniform. But when he slept, he'd had a dream. The first dream since coming to this world. And the dream told him his arrival wasn't an accident. Something had deliberately put him here.

Before he could continue to mull over the dream, his cell door opened and a guard pulled him out and began escorting him to another room. The muzzle and cuffs may have prevented him from doing anything, but it didn't prevent him from glaring at the guard the entire time. She was visibly sweating by the time they reached their destination.

It was an Interrogation Room. Jason should've expected this. Ozpin was undoubtedly there, hoping to turn him onto their side. And he would, but only as long as the one who sent him here deemed it appropriate. He was brought inside and he was surprised to see Winter Schnee sitting there, doing something on her scroll. He was sure the old man would've wanted first crack at him. Maybe Winter was just there to soften him up. Yeah, that was it. He sat down and the bigger Weiss looked up and immediately sighed.

"How do you expect to talk to him when he can't speak?" She asked the guard, clearly irritated. She loosened Jason's muzzle, but didn't take it off. He could finally speak.

"The fuck do you want, bitch?" Were the first words out of his mouth, though they were slightly muffled.

"You are in no position to talk to me like that after the atrocity you committed." She said, suppressing her emotions.

"Oh yeah, that." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me, how many people died? I kinda lost count after twenty or so." Winter was shocked at his complete lack of remorse, and her shock showed on her face, of which Jason got a good laugh out of. She motioned to the guard and she hit Jason with the butt of her rifle, silencing him.

"You killed 287 people in the massacre."

"Okay, first, it should've been much higher. And second, in my defense, the Grimm killed way more than me." He said, raising his cuffed hands in a mocking gesture.

"Grimm which, interestingly enough, were following your every command without attacking you."

"I know, right? Isn't it just the coolest thing ever? I didn't need it to kill Weiss now, did I?" Winter's face somehow went even whiter than it was before and her eyes widened. Jason's eyes widened as well when he deduced why.

"Holy fucking shit, they didn't tell you, did they?!" He said with a smile split across his face, though they couldn't see it. His answer came in the form of Winter storming out of the room, which resulted in Jason laughing hysterically. Even the guard didn't want to go near him. He stopped so he could hear the shouting outside the room. He couldn't make out what was being said, but it was clearly Winter and someone else. She was probably pissed beyond belief that nobody had told her of Weiss's death. That was comedy gold.

His thought process was interrupted when the shouting stopped and Ozpin himself walked in. _I fucking knew it._ Jason thought. Ozpin must've been furious with him for mercilessly killing Glynda, but he was hiding it well.

"Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering you've caused because of what you did, _Jason_?" Ozpin said, emphasizing his name.

"Oh great, I already had this little pep talk with Ice Bitch before you." Jason said, completely ignoring the fact Ozpin knew his name. "By the way, did you guys seriously not tell her I made her sister off herself?" He asked, snickering to himself again.

"We were hoping to break the news to her after everything had been dealt with."

"Well look how that worked, huh?" Ozpin paused.

"Why did you kill all those people? What drove you to commit such a heinous act of violence?" Ozpin pried for information.

"You wanna know why?" Jason leaned forward, fixing Ozpin with a dead stare. "If you asked me yesterday, I would've said it was because I wanted to. But now? I know the real reason."

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked, resting his arms on the tables, showing interest.

"I was given this opportunity by a god. Something far more powerful than anything in this world." Jason was now talking just above a whisper. Ozpin didn't immediately brush him off, but instead questioned him more.

"And what makes you think an all powerful god gave you these powers and told you commit crimes against human and Faunus kind?"

"Last night, I had a dream. I dreamt I was floating in a deep red void. I remained like that for a few minutes, but then, out of nowhere and everywhere, _He_ spoke. His voice seemed to permeate my very being. He told me he was proud of what I'd done, and told me to wait patiently, because soon, I would be free of these mortal shackles, and I would be able to _truly_ raise hell on Remnant." He had also told him that Ozpin would make him an offer, and he was to take it. But he wasn't going to tell him that. Ozpin was intrigued. To anyone else, he would've seemed like a madman, which he might have been, but given what Ozpin was, and what he'd seen, he couldn't completely brush off what he'd said as insane ramblings. After all, gods do exist, but the ones that had created Remnant had abandoned it long ago.

"Well, in any case, I have a proposition for you." Ozpin said, straightening his posture.

 _Oh boy, here it comes._ Jason thought, rolling his eyes.

"Lemme guess, you want me to come join your school and do good with my powers?" He asked sarcastically. Ozpin raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Fuck it." Jason answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Could do with a change of scenery."

"Good. You will be under heavy surveillance and restrictions will be in place." Ozpin started. "You will have an ankle tracker on your person at all times, and will send out an alarm signal should anything happen to it. You will also not be aloud off campus unless you are given express permission from me, and no one else.

"You will also be sent on occasional missions, and while you are gone, you will be fitted with an explosive collar that can be activated by the leader of the team should you decide to go rogue. If it doesn't kill you, it will certainly incapacitate you." Ozpin finished.

Jason paused for a moment. Ozpin would be suspicious if he accepted right away.

"Or, if you refuse, you will be sent to Atla after the Vytal Festival and will be incarcerated there for the rest of your life." Ozpin added.

"Alright, I'll bite." Jason said, leaning back.

"Excellent, I'll arrange for a-"

"But I have three conditions." Jason interrupted.

"And what would that be?"

"I want my mask. I want Dane, my weapon. And most of all, I don't want to wear your shitty uniforms." Ozpin paused for a moment, then smiled.

"That shouldn't be an issue. Just know that the other students will be rather… upset to see you." Ozpin warned.

"Oh don't worry." Jason said, smiling under his muzzle. "They won't be an issue for me."

"Good, we're done here." Ozpin said as he stood up and went to leave. The guard that had been standing behind Jason the whole time roughly tightened his muzzle again and escorted him out of the room and started bringing him to a different room. When they entered, he saw it was an evidence storage room, but it was empty save for his weapon, mask, and clothes, all of which had been cleaned of the blood that had once caked it. Roman's cane was also there.

_So he is on the ship. Huh._

The guard unlocked his cuffs, but left his muzzle on. Probably didn't want to hear him talk, which was understandable. Jason went over to the table with his things on it, and he picked up his folded clothes. He looked at the guard.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. He nodded his head towards his clothes, and her face went bright red, then immediately left the room. He changed into his black jeans and hoodie, strapped Dane to his back, then picked up his mask. He stared at it for a moment before wiping some dust off. He used his Aura to increase his strength and he ripped the muzzle off, then put on the mask. It felt comforting, despite the fact he couldn't feel it was on his face.

He banged on the door and the guard opened it. She was confused why his muzzle was off, then she looked inside and saw it lying on the floor, the strap having been snapped. She didn't say anything, just escorted him to the Bullhead. She had to clarify to multiple people that she was under orders to bring him there because they kept drawing their weapons on him.

When they finally got to the Bullhead, Ozpin was already waiting for him, along with a team of students, who he recognized as Team JNPR, who were noticeably pissed at him, probably due to the Breach. They were probably there for extra security.

"Evening fellas." He said with a cheery attitude as he sat between Pyrrha and Ren. The Bullhead took off and started to make its way to Beacon.

"Hey, your Pyrrha Nikos, right?" He said, breaking the silence. She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Were you at the Breach? I would know, but everything kind of blurs together when your slaughtering people." He taunted her. She stood up and looked at him with hatred and was about to say something when Jaune grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he just shook his head. She sat back down and tried to pretend Jason wasn't there.

"Weak." He spat at her, then chuckled to himself as he settled in for the rest of the flight. He didn't like that he had to go to Beacon of all places, but he trusted in His plan. All he had to do was go along with it.


	7. Ascension

Jason was currently being flown to Beacon with Ozpin and team JNPR. But something felt off about Ozpin. Jason had given Ozpin's proposition some more thought, and realized that it was very out-of-character for him to ask him. Before the death of Goodwitch? There was a slight chance. But certainly not after. And the entire time he was being interrogated by Ozpin and during the flight, he felt a very familiar presence. It felt like Him. But he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was residual from the dream. He wasn't even sure if it was just a dream or an actual message.

They touched down, and he realized it was the middle of the night. The shattered moon was high in the sky.

"You may go back to your room, but please do not tell anyone of our guest." Ozpin addressed JNPR. "I would like to tell the rest of the school in the morning." The students thanked him and left. Ozpin turned to Jason. "Follow me to my office." He said.

"Sure, whatever." Jason said, tired and longing for sleep. As they walked, it was dead silent throughout the Academy. They arrived at the elevator to Ozpin's office, and stepped inside. When they reached the top, Ozpin sat down at his desk and Jason sat opposite him.

"So, what do you want old man?" He asked impatiently. Ozpin didn't say anything, he only closed his eyes. Then his head began twitching erratically for three seconds. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep red, with swirling black clouds, and he spoke in a voice that sounded all too familiar.

" _ **Hello Jason, we finally get to speak face to face."**_ It was the one from his dreams. His voice was unnaturally deep and seemed to permeate his very being. That's when it all clicked. This wasn't Ozpin, at least not anymore. " _ **My true name cannot be pronounced by human tongues, so you may refer to me as Ctoggha."**_

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair. "It wasn't a dream. I'm not crazy! At least not completely. How long have you been in there?" He asked.

" _ **I evicted the wizard's soul during the flight to the ship you were incarcerated on. He was powerful, but, ultimately, insignificant."**_

"Did you kill him?" Jason asked, hoping for a yes.

" _ **No."**_ His hopes were dashed.

"Well, do you at least know which body you put him in?"

" _ **Yes, I was able to ascertain his soul's direction before I fully possessed his body. Oddly enough, instead of the boy, Oscar, it went to someone completely different."**_ He paused " _ **Do you remember the child whose mother you ended on your first night here?"**_

Jason immediately knew where this was going. "You're telling me that his soul is stuck in that whelp's body?" He burst out laughing. "What are the fucking chances?"

" _ **Slim to none, given he does not meet any of the requirements listed by the spell that makes him immortal. But my interference seems to have changed that. I am uncertain of the outcome of this, but it should be entertaining nonetheless."**_

"So why did you bring me here? To the one place that would get me killed the quickest?"

" _ **So long as the students and faculty at this school believe me to be Ozpin, you shall be able to stay here until the next part of my plan can be put into action."**_

"And what is your plan exactly?"

He smiled. " _ **To increase your power and have you conquer Remnant."**_

"That sounds badass and all, but why can't you just power me up here? You are a god, aren't you?"

" _ **My connection to this world is not strong enough to make you stronger myself. Instead, I must imbue something strong enough to withstand my power. And the most appropriate object to use would be a Grimm spawning pit."**_

"And you haven't found one yet."

" _ **Correct. The obvious answer would be the Grimmlands, but since you should not know about Salem to begin with, that is not an option. So I am forced to search for one outside of her domain. And when I do, I will send you on a 'mission' towards it."**_

"And what do I do when I reach it?"

" _ **You will know when you arrive. Now, I have moved what remains of team RWBY to a smaller room. You shall be sleeping in their old room until I can find a suitable catalyst for your power. Before you leave."**_ He gave Jason his Scroll, a map of the school already downloaded on it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

" _ **You may leave now."**_

"Yes sir." He said as he left the office. He arrived at his room, and when he entered, there was only one bed instead of four, along with a minifridge that, upon inspection, was full of beer.

_Nice. Gonna have to thank Ctoggha for that._

He entered the bathroom, and it had the necessities like a toilet, sink and shower. It also had some shampoo and soap, but other than that, there wasn't much. He took a nice hot shower to wash the blood out of his hair and get rid of the smell of death. The blood had coagulated and he had to scrub really hard to get it all out. By the time he was done, it looked like a small murder scene.

He went back to the main room, stripped down to his underwear, and plopped down into bed. It felt much better than the bench-bed back on the airship. Now he just had to survive until He could do his thing. This was gonna be interesting.

**The next morning**

Jason woke to vicious banging on his door. He checked his Scroll and saw a notification. It was a school wide announcement from "Ozpin" explaining Jason's arrival and why. Something about a "dog on an extremely tight leash", he just kinda skimmed through it.

"Hold your damn horses, lemme get dressed for fuck sake!" He yelled as whoever was banging on the door started doing it harder. He put some pants on, grabbed a beer, then opened the door to see Coco standing there looking pissed to all hell, along with a myriad of other students behind her. Oddly enough, neither Ruby nor Yang seemed to be among them.

_Probably grieving or some shit. Thought I heard crying while I was walking last night._

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you disgusting monster?!" She yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest. He gave her a dead stare as he answered.

"Jason, no last name needed. Also known as Anarchy by most of the fuck-wits in this damn city Ruler of Grimm and causer of the Breach, which killed hundreds of people, one of them being your combat teacher if I remember correctly." He answered, leaning against the door frame in a relaxed pose. That just pissed her off further.

"You sick fuck! Do you have any idea, any idea at all, how much you hurt Ruby and Yang?!" She screamed. She looked ready to punch him. He just opened his beer, took a long swig, then wiped his beard before responding.

"No, I don't know how badly I've hurt them, nor do I care to know." he replied, calmly.

"I don't know what you said to Ozpin to convince him to bring you here, but you better watch your back. I don't care that your being used as an attack dog, he should have left you."

"Is that right? Well, we all make mistakes. Ozpin brought me here, I didn't take a trophy off Weiss's corpse, and your parents didn't abort you, but hey, you live and you learn, right?" He said, grinning as he took another swig.

"You bastard!" She reared her fist back to punch him.

"Stop!" He heard someone say sternly. Ozpin walked out of the crowd. "I expected better of you Ms. Adel."

"How can you-" She tried arguing, but ozpin cut her off by raising his hand.

"I have my reasons, otherwise I would have left him. Now, get ready for class. You have Grimm Studies with Professor Port, am I correct?"

She spat at Jason's feet before leaving. Ozpin only looked at him before leaving as well. The other students left shortly after, with some hurling insults at him.

"Pre-pubescent sacks of shit." Jason said as he closed the door. He finished the beer, tossed it in a trashcan next to the minifridge, then got fully dressed. He exited the room with Dane across his back and his mask hanging from his belt. The halls were empty, due to classes being in session. He walked down to the Forge, where the students kept their gear in good condition, to see if he could improve Dane in any way. He wasn't going to do anything to drastic because of his lack of knowledge of the inner workings of guns, but maybe he could do something about his ax-head.

When he finally found the room, the students were going to their next class. He extended the ax and inspected it. It was was in remarkably good shape, considering everything it had been through. It was just a little dul, nothing a little sharpening couldn't fix. He found a whetstone, surprised they had one, sat down on a stool and started sharpening his weapon. It wasn't as quick as using other equipment, but it was more satisfying.

As he sat there, thinning the edge and making it deadlier, he felt his scroll start to buzz. He picked it up and saw it was Cinder.

_Aw fuck. I forgot to tell her I got released._

He answered it like a regular phone instead of using the face thing.

" _Jason."_ She said, sounding none too pleased with him.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I forgot to tell you about this, but I didn't know it was gonna happen, obviously." He explained himself.

" _Everyone knows who you are and that you're here. And you were to stay on the airship until you were rescued. Why did you accept Ozpin's proposal to use you like a pet?"_ That irked him. He was no one's pet, except maybe Ctoggha's. But he wasn't going to out the god that enabled him to do the things he did.

"First, I am no one's pet. My gathering of Grimm despite you telling me not to and my killing of the Schnee should have already tipped you off about that. And second, I went along with it because it suits my current interests. Your plan didn't."

" _Why are you openly talking about this? Someone could overhear you."_

"Relax, I'm alone in the Forge, the other shitheads are in class."

" _You also killed the combat teacher. That will bring a lot of attention to you and anyone you interact with in a non-hostile way."_

"Holy shit, I did you a goddamn favor. She would have sealed up the fucking hole and the massacre wouldn't have been nearly as big as it was. So how about you stop bitching about everything and actually see how the shit I've done helped you greatly?" Jason was getting legitimately angry with her. Who did she think she was? She has half the Fall Maiden's power and works for Salem. Does that make her hot shit? She's nothing compared to Ctoggha. If He didn't have to find a catalyst to make Jason stronger, he would've leveled the school and destroyed Cinder. She had no idea who she was talking to.

" _Watch your tone Jason. Or should I show you who you really take orders from?"_ Jason snapped.

"You think you're hot shit? I don't take orders from you anymore. I obey someone else now, and He is far more powerful than you could ever hope to be. You can send your little minions after me, but in a few days, you'll wish you never fucked with me." He hung up. She no longer mattered. The only consequence would be trying not to get killed until Ctoggha could find a Grimm pit. Until that day came, Cinder could have her delusions of grandeur. Now all he had to do was wait.

It had been a week since his chat with Cinder. He had seen her occasionally in the hall, but he wasn't sure if she saw him. She had, in fact, decided to try and kill him. He had rarely left the Forge, obsessively sharpening his ax, to the point of his hands starting to bleed. But it also made it extremely sharp. He had dropped it by accident and it sunk into the ground a little just from the short drop.

So when Emerald had come in the dead of night, while he was still sharpening, he was able to catch her by surprise by the fact he knew of her Semblance. He was able to fight her off, and since then, they'd left him alone. Maybe Cinder figured she could kill him herself when she took the other half of the Maiden's power. It wouldn't matter. They would all burn under his power. Speaking of which, He had found a suitable pit, imbued it, and was going to send him on a fake mission to it. He could barely wait. Soon all of Remnant would wish they had put him down.

He was currently spending the last few minutes before he was to be sent off on his first, and last, mission sharpening his blade. He got a message from Him saying that it was time, and for him to meet the team he would be going with at the Bullhead dock. They would be the first to fall under his might.

As he walked through the halls he passed by Ruby and Yang walking to class. He just gave them both a dead stare. Yang looked furious at him but Ruby looked terrified, hiding behind her sister as he passed. They didn't say anything. He reached the dock and saw team CFVY sitting on one of the benches. Coco looked at him and smirked as she held up the explosive collar that was meant to go on his neck. He doubted it was actually explosive, but the bitch didn't know that.

"Guess what, asshole?" She taunted him.

"Shut the fuck up and let's get this over with."

They boarded the aircraft and took off. They flew deep into the Emerald Forest, Jason occasionally having to call of Nevermores that would attack them. Apparently, Ctoggha had told them they were searching for an ancient artifact and that jason would keep them safe. Lies. They were going to die by Jason's hands as he was made a demi-god.

They touched down, got out, then started walking towards the "artifact". After an hour or so of walking and telling Grimm to leave them alone, they found it. A giant Grimm Pit. It was much larger than the ones in the show and looked more like a small lake than the large puddles they normally were. And he could feel it calling to him. The power within, he could feel it.

"What the hell is that?" Velvet asked to no one in particular.

"No idea, but we should tell Professor Ozpin about it when we get back." Coco answered. As they started walking away, they realized Jason wasn't with them. They looked back and saw him standing at the edge of the drop, gazing out over the surface.

"Dumbass, stop being creepy and get back here!" She shouted, holding up the killswitch as a threat. All he did was look back, put on his mask, extend the ax, the dive in head first. They all shouted in surprise and ran over to where he was. They looked over the edge, he had completely disappeared under the surface.

**Under the surface**

Everything burned. He could feel his body absorbing the raw power, but it was excruciatingly painful. He could feel his body changing to suit the power he was gaining. As he screamed in pain under the liquid, he could feel himself growing larger, he could see his skin turning as black as a Grimm's hide. His clothes burned away and were replaced with thick bone armor. His mask was shattered and replaced with a bone helmet covering the entirety of his head, the A being carved into the face and glowing a malicious orange. Dane was melted down and reforged as a massive double sided war-ax wreathed in unholy flame. His ascension was complete. He had completely drained the lake of all power, and was extremely strong. Jason was dead. There was only Anarchy. Ctoggha had fulfilled his promise. Now it was time for Anarchy to prove he was worthy of being chosen by Him.

He raised a large hand and grabbed the ledge and used it to pull himself up. He towered over the students as they stared in terror. He was big enough to ride the Grimm Dragon. Coco was the first to react, opening fire with her mingun, but the bullets just pinged off his armor with causing even a scratch. He looked down at them, and chuckled in a deep, rumbling voice.

" **Do not fear death, for there will be none left to mourn you."** He spoke, his glowing A flashing brighter with every word. He swung his ax towards them, launching a wave of ungodly fire. Coco, Velvet and Fox were able to react fast enough to dodge, but Yatsuhashi was still stunned by his transformation, and thus was reduced to ash when the wave hit. The others screamed out in disbelief as their friend was annihilated. That distraction gave Anarchy enough time to grab Fox and crush him in his massive grip. Velvet, realizing how outmatched they were, tried to run, but Anarchy grabbed her as well. But instead of crushing her as he had Fox, he dangled her by her ears and swung his ax horizontally, severing her in half. He dropped her corpse and looked to Coco. Instead of collapsing from hopelessness, she screamed in rage and began firing maddly at him, which did nothing. But just when he was about to stomp her into the ground, he heard his Master speak to him.

" _ **Cast her into the pit."**_ And so he did. He picked her up as she was still screaming and fighting, and dropped both her and her weapon into it. After a minute of watching and waiting, she re-emerged, her skin and clothes pitch black, and her eyes a mindless red. She had been Grimmified. She was now under his control.

As he paid attention and the thrill of battle wore off, he could sense the Grimm around him. With a mental order, he called them forth, and they emerged from the treeline. His influence over them had also increased. He could sense Grimm from many miles away, and commanded them all to him. Coco, the first of his Commanders, kneeled before him.

" _ **Your body has taken to the power better than I could have hoped for. Now, send your soldiers to assault Vale, and awaken the Dragon. Then claim Vale as your rightful Kingdom."**_

Anarchy obeyed. He began the trek to Vale, aiming to destroy them all, summoning the Dragon in the process. As they traveled, he gathered more and more Grimm of all kinds. He had amassed an army the likes of which Remnant had never seen before. For he was their King. Salem was nothing before the power of Anarchy and his God. He would burn this world to ashes as Ctoggha watched with glee.

They would feel the full wrath of Anarchy.


	8. The Fall Of Vale

And so it truly begins. As Anarchy and his army of Grimm neared Vale, he could see the turrets on the wall take aim at the horde. They started firing, but while they were killing many Grimm, they were barely putting a dent in their numbers. The bullets weren't doing much to Anarchy either. They hurt, but weren't doing any damage as far as he could tell. They reached the wall, and it only reached up to his chest. He used his ax to destroy the turrets firing at them, then smashed the wall, giving the Grimm easy access to the city. As he stepped over the rubble, he could see soldiers evacuating civilians as they were preparing to defend. He could feel their fear wash over him. It was euphoric.

" **Slay them all! Leave no survivors!"** He ordered his soldiers, along with a mental order to capture Cinder Fall and bring her to him. And so the slaughter began.

The Grimm poured into the city, killing indiscriminately, Coco leading the charge. Anarchy walked through the streets towards Beacon, shooting down Bullheads with his fire wave and effortlessly destroying Paladins. He also smashed buildings with soldiers in them. As he made his way to the Academy, he saw students engaging his Grimm in combat. He disintegrated them with unholy fire. Eventually he arrived at Beacon. He began eliminating the students, the older ones being a little tougher due to their experience. Surprisingly, there was no sign of Ruby or Yang. He did, however, see CRDL. They didn't last five seconds. After seeing that the Grimm could handle things from there, he ordered them to clear out the building, guard the Fall Maiden but not kill her, and guard building after it was clear. It was to be his castle.

He could hear fighting from the top of the tower. He could guess who it was. As he was wondering how he was going to get to the top, he heard a roar in the distance. The Dragon was coming. It landed in front of him, allowing him to mount it.

" **Take me to the top, Ares."** He ordered, naming the dragon. Ares took off, flying towards the battle. As he was nearing the top, he could hear the battle stop. Pyrrha was a skilled fighter, and would make an excellent Commander. It would be a shame if Cinder killed her. They reached the top, and he saw Cinder about to shoot Pyrrha in the chest. Ares grabbed Cinder as Anarchy dismounted. He picked up Pyrrha and was about to remount Ares when Cinder called after him, recognizing the A on his face.

"Jason!" She yelled in rage.

" **Jason is dead. There is only Anarchy."** He corrected her. " **I told you my master would make me stronger. I am stronger than you, stronger than Ozpin, even stronger than Salem. I shall destroy Remnant in the name of Ctoggha, the god who gave me this power."**

"Are you going to kill me as well?" She asked.

" **No."** He laughed. " **I have better plans for you two."**

Right as he said that, the elevator opened and a Beowolf pushed Amber's pod out. Impressed by how fast they worked, he picked up the pod, mounted his dragon, then they flew off while Ares was carrying Cinder and Pyrrha.

**The Pit**

They arrived at their destination, and Ares dropped the two girls before touching down next to the Pit. Pyrrha was to weak from her fight to try and run but Cinder immediately tried making a break for it. Anarchy quickly caught her, grabbing her and pinning her arms to her sides from his grip. He started walking towards the lake of red, picking up Pyrrha on the way, and stopping at the edge.

" **One this day, your souls are sacrificed to Void, and your bodies will be bent to my will. You will make wonderful Commanders in my army, and aid me greatly in my conquest of Remnant. For death! For destruction! In the name of Ctoggha!"**

And with those words, he cast them into the Pit. They struggled against the tide, but eventually they went under the waves. The lake began to glow an ominous red, as Cinder, no doubt, used her powers to fight the conversion process. But it was in vain. After several minutes of fighting, the lake calmed, and the two emerged from the Pit, grimmified and under his control. He looked to Amber's pod, which was lying on the ground next to him, and crushed it and what was inside it with a stomp. The other half of the Fall Maiden's power quickly went to Cinder, bringing her to her full potential.

He had waited to do that until after she had been converted. He didn't want her to escape before she was under his influence. As he was about to mount Ares and return to Vale, he felt his master's presence. He rested his ax on the ground and knelt before Him.

" _ **You have done well my Champion. With every soul you sacrifice to the Pit, my connection to this world grows stronger. I can now speak to you directly for much longer."**_

" **What would you have me do, my Lord?"** He heard a deep rumble. He guessed it was a laugh.

" _ **I want this victory to be yours. I only interfered as directly as I did so I could inform you of your purpose, and to break your mortal shackles. From this point forth, you may proceed with the destruction of Remnant in any way you see fit, I simply wish to observe. Eternity can be dull, and this is the most entertainment I have had the privilege of experiencing in eons."**_

" **As you wish."**

He felt his master leave, and he rose to his feet. He, along with his new Commanders, mounted Ares and made for Vale to aid in further destroying Vale.

By the time they returned to his kingdom, only the Grimm remained. And as it turned out, his Commanders had very limited control over the Grimm. But, through experimentation, he discovered they could only control five at a time, so it is not even close to binging as powerful as him, even before his ascension. He ordered a quarter of his Grimm to begin work on a throne big and sturdy enough for him to sit, and the rest to guard Vale. He ordered Cinder to rule his kingdom while he was not there, and Coco and Pyhrra were to hunt what remained of teams RWBY and JNPR, capture them, and return them to him. From there he would determine who was worthy of conversion, and who would be fed to Ares.

After the matters of his new kingdom, he left with a small detachment of Grimm and Odin to destroy any towns and villages remained. All of Vale would be his, then he could properly strategize the conquering of the rest of Remnant without interference from within his own home. Since most of his Grimm couldn't fly, he had to go on foot. As he travelled to the closest village, he thought about what he would call his realm. There were many different options, but none of them stood out to him. The Grimmlands were already taken, and it wasn't even all that intimidating of a name, at least to him.

Night had fallen and it had begun to heavily rain by the time he could see the town. Its name was unimportant, as it would be a smoldering heap by the end of the day. He couldn't actually see the town, but he could see small lights from the streetlamps and from the windows of homes. He didn't know what to expect, so he sent Odin ahead for recon and to disable they CCTV tower. Ctoggha had left behind one last gift before leaving everything to Anarchy. He had made Odin terrifyingly intelligent, on the same level as a human. He had also gifted him the ability to speak, giving him the official title as Anarchy's Spy. He had even stunted his growth, so he could remain hard to spot.

After a half an hour, Odin returned.

" **What did you see?"** He questioned.

"They have increased security significantly since retrieving news of Vale's fall to you, my King." Odin informed him. "It seems every man, woman and child has taken up arms to defend against you. Disabling their communications was not challenging, it was simply a matter of searching for gaps in their patrols to slip through."

" **You have done well. I shall give you three corpses to feast upon when the village has fallen."** Odin cawed happily at this promise, and perched himself on Anarchy's shoulder.

"One more thing, my King. It would seem Winter Schnee is there, serving as the town's lone Huntress."

" **Hm? Well this is a pleasant surprise. If the Beowolves and Ursa cannot handle her, I may have to deal with this myself. But why would she be here alone, without any backup?"**

"From what I heard from her conversation with the town Mayor, it would seem she disagreed with Ironwood's decision to pull out of Vale completely, and went rogue."

" **Wonderful."** He turned to the rest of his Grimm." " **I want you all to storm in there, and slaughter anything with a heartbeat. But leave the huntress to me. Now go and kill in the name of Ctoggha!"** The Grimm roared their approval, and they began their charge. As they marched towards the town, he decided on a name for his kingdom.

" **For the glory of Oblivion!"**

William was the only soldier to follow Winter when she left the Atlesian military. The General's decision to abandon Vale to the Grimm disgusted him, so he escaped with Winter. He had been cleaning on one of the warships, a punishment for getting into a fistfight with some racist prick that was harrassing Faunus in the streets while he was on patrol, when the Grimm horde and their leader, Anarchy, had attacked. He hadn't actually gotten a chance to see Anarchy himself, but from the images and videos that had gotten glimpses of him, he was massive. He could never find a photo or video footage that showed the King of the Grimm clearly, but what little he could piece together, he was taller than even the walls around Vale.

Winter was currently serving as Head of the Guard, with the Guard consisting of everyone that could carry a weapon, while William was her right-hand man. As he was going over their food stores, he heard something that made his blood run cold, even colder than the rain had already made it. He heard howling and roaring in the distance. He unslung his rifle and high-tailed it over to the side of the village it had come from, along with everyone else. They stood with their weapons ready, some with guns, others with crude makeshift axes and spears.

They could see a strange light coming from a distance, and it seemed to be getting steadily closer. As he was trying to figure out what it was, lightning flashed, revealing the form of a massive humanoid in bone armor, wielding a giant, double-sided ax, alongside a platoon of Grimm. He lit his ax entirely on fire after the flash. Anarchy had come.

They were so close now they were illuminated by the light from the town. Everyone with guns opened fire, trying to kill the Grimm but only succeeding in riling them up. The horde hit, and it was a bloodbath, only Winter survived, having been further back when they attacked. Willam's last thing William felt before being shredded was forlorn dismay, as he gazed upon Anarchy's full glory.

Anarchy thought he saw an Atlas soldier out of the corner of his eye, but didn't really care. He was searching for Winter. He wanted to make her into one of his Commanders, and if he had known she was here, he would have brought Ares along. But the trek back to the Pit held too much risk of her escaping. She would die this day, and join her sister in the abyss.

A small flock of white Nevermores started pecking at his helmet. He swatted them away like mosquitoes, annoyed that he couldn't control them. That's when he saw her, battling Grimm with practiced elegance. He hated it. It was so needlessly extravagant. He didn't even want to give her a fair fight, but he promised Odin three corpses, and he figured Winter should be one of them.

He waited for her to be completely distracted, then quickly reached down and grabbed her. He wanted her corpse as intact as possible, so opted to crush her just enough to kill her, but not turn her to mush. As he began squeezing, she started slashed at the small spots between his thick armor. He forced himself to ignore the pain. He could feel her Aura slowly weakening from the immense pressure. As it weakened, her blows did as well, until her Aura finally shattered, and he felt a crack from Winter. He quickly relieved the pressure as not to destroy the body. Winter went limp with her face frozen in fear. She had perished.

He picked up two other intact bodies and placed them in his open palm, allowing Odin to rest and feast as Anarchy began the trek back to Oblivion with the surviving Grimm. This was just one of many towns and villages that would fall before the might of the horde. And soon, all of Vale would become Oblivion.

When he returned to the kingdom, he was impressed by his workers' speed, his throne already a quarter finished. As he observed it, Cinder approached him.

"My King, while you were out, a Seer arrived, seeking you out."

" **And where is this Seer?"** He asked, already knowing what was in store.

Right as he asked, said Seer floated out of one of the buildings still standing, and flew up to his face. Its orb cleared up, showing the image of Salem.

"Hello Anarchy." She spoke calmly.

" **Salem."** He replied with a neutral tone.

"Oh, so you know of me?"

" **What do you want?"**

"I think you already know the answer to that." She said with a grin.

Anarchy wasn't sure if he should join forces with her. He could probably conquer Remnant on his own, but where was the fun in that? Working with Salem would make this much more interesting. And his master had said he was free to do what he pleased. But she would probably betray him. He couldn't blame her, he would do the same when she stopped being useful. He could convert her and have a truly endless supply of Grimm. What to do?


	9. A New Challenger Approaches

"Well?" Salem asked, growing slightly impatient. Anarchy thought about it, then came to a decision.

" **Fine. I shall work with you, for our interests seem to align."**

She smirked. It annoyed him. "That's good to hear. I'll send one of my-"

" **However."** He interrupted, annoying her this time. " **I wish to make something perfectly clear to you. Should you attempt to betray me, I will annihilate you, and everyone who works under you. The Grimm may be your children, but they are MY soldiers. They will obey my orders without question, and without hesitation. And with a single word, they will descend upon you without mercy."**

Salem seemed to be calm. "Your threats don't scare me."

" **It was not a threat. It was a warning."** He doubled down.

" _ **She lies."**_ Ctoggha spoke to him. He would have kneeled in his presence, but he didn't want to give away the fact he was there. " _ **She knows you are far more powerful than her. She fears you. It would be unwise to slay her now, but when Remnant has been crushed under your might, you know what to do with her."**_ With those words, he withdrew back to wherever he went to to observe.

"As I was saying, I will send one of my minions to aid you in your endeavors."

" **Send Tyrian."** Anarchy requested. She raised an eyebrow at that. He was worried she would ask how he knew of her most devoted servant, but wisely chose not to.

"And why him specifically?"

" **Arthur is annoying, Hazel is boring, and, well,"** He chuckles. " **You already know about Cinder. Tyrian is the only one I like. The only one in all of Remnant I do not despise. I would love to work with him, he would be especially useful in the hunt for the silver-eyed child and her harlot of a sister, along with whatever friends survived my uprising."**

"So be it, I will send him to Vale aid you in your hunt."

" **Oblivion."** He corrected.

"What?" She asked, confused.

" **Vale is no more. I rule over the kingdom of Oblivion."**

"Very well. I will send him to 'Oblivion'." And with that, her image vanished, and the Seer went dormant.

**Elsewhere**

Melissa woke with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused as to where she was. She looked around, and saw she was in some sort of grove. She tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly. She remembered getting home from Jason's funeral after he had disappeared some months ago. She had passed out on her bed and fell asleep, not bothering to wait for her husband, Mat, to get home. He hadn't shown up to the funeral, a mixture of him getting stuck at work and not liking Jason, though she couldn't blame him for either. Jason had done some bad things, but he was still her brother, so she and her parents felt obligated to go.

She wasn't surprised when she got the news that he had disappeared, and was presumed dead by the police due to his criminal background. She didn't think they wanted to find him. A bunch of his thug buddies also showed up, Trevor being the most prevalent. He had been drunk when he arrived, though not absolutely wasted like she thought he would be. He said something about "finding the bastards who did this" though she wasn't really listening. Her and her parents may not have liked Jason much, but they still shed a few tears for him. When she got home, Mat hadn't been home yet, and she was so exhausted she just plopped down on the bed and went right to sleep.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard soft footsteps coming from somewhere in front of her. She looked and saw a woman walking towards her. She was wearing a flowery white dress, with her blond, braided hair flowing down her back. She smiled when she saw Melissa on the ground, and went over to her.

"Let me help you." She spoke in a sweet voice while offering her her hand. She grabbed it, and the woman pulled her up, her legs suddenly feeling fine. Instead of feeling wary, Melissa felt at peace and content here.

"Where am I?" She asked the woman, looking around and taking in all the details. There were trees everywhere, each one a different colour, and they bore strange fruit that looked like apples, but seemed to glow with power. There was also a pond in the middle of the grove, though it seemed like a regular pond.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. This is the universal garden, and I am Celeste, the caretaker of this place." She answered, looking around as well. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It really is." Melissa responded, amazed by the colours. "Why am I here?" She brought her attention back to Celeste. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Walk with me, I have something to show you." She began to lead Melissa through the trees. She realized there must have been hundreds of trees, as there was no end in sight, no matter how far they walked.

"I brought you here because of what happened to your brother." She admitted.

"Jason?! You know where he is?!" Melissa shouted in surprise.

"Yes, and it isn't good."

As she said this, they entered a small clearing, with another tree in the center. But this one was different. It was turning black and withering. The fruit still looked healthy, but where not nearly as bright as the other trees. It was surrounded by back, dead leaves.

"What's wrong with this tree?"

"Before I answer that, I must tell you something. I am a Goddess. The Goddess of Light. My duty is to nurture the trees in this grove, for each one is connected to a universe. The more withered a tree, the closer to death a universe is, like this one."

"But what's causing it?"

"My brother, Ctoggha, is God of Dark. He wants nothing more than to destroy this grove. This tree, the tree of Remnant, is the first one he has attacked for a long time."

"Remnant? You mean like…" Melissa said, starting to come to a realization.

"Yes, this leads to the world you know as RWBY. I understand you adore this world, and only wish the best for it. But Ctoggha has chosen this as his first target, and he is using Jason as his Champion."

That pissed off Melissa. "You're saying that this evil God took Jason and is forcing him to destroy worlds? That's horrible!" She shouted in anger.

"You are correct about Ctoggha kidnapping your brother and bringing him to Remnant, however Jason is not unwilling in this wanton destruction."

Melissa's blood went cold. "What do you mean he's not unwilling?"

Celeste sighed sadly. "Long before Ctoggha ever made himself known to Jason, your brother had actively seeked out Cinder Fall and wished to work with her to destroy Remnant. Ctoggha gifting him with the ability to command dark creatures like soldiers only further increased his bloodlust."

"Jason is doing this?" She asked in disbelief as she motioned to the black tree. She knew he wasn't a good person, but this? She couldn't believe it. This was the tree that led to her favorite show ever, and Jason was in there, killing people.

"Indeed he is. In the time he has been there, he has killed Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, turned the Breach from what was supposed to be a minor attack into a massacre, and brought down Vale, claiming it as his own and renaming it Oblivion. He has even taken to calling himself Anarchy."

Melissa was horrified. He had killed so many innocent people. She was angry at him.

"I'm guessing you want to use me as your Champion to stop him?"

Celeste gave a relieved smile. "Yes, I wish to give you part of my power, as Ctoggha has given Jason part of his. I would interfere directly, but I am unable to enter the worlds I care for. I am lucky Ctoggha wants to watch worlds be destroyed, rather than destroy them himself. I don't think I would be able to stop him if he did."

"What do I need to do?" She asked with conviction.

Celeste plucked an apple from the tree, and began leading Melissa back to the pond that she had seen earlier. When they returned, she gave her the apple.

"Take a bite of this fruit, and then dive into the water. The fruit will give you some of my power, while the pond will recognize the fruit, and send you to Remnant."

Melissa nodded in confirmation. She took a big bite from the apple, it tasted very sweet, then looked into the water. She could see her reflection. She long, dark red hair was surprisingly straight, like it had just been brushed, herer green eyes looking back at her. She turned back to Celeste.

'Wish me luck." She said with a smile, before falling backwards into the water. Despite being fully submerged in the water, with something pulling her down, she could still breathe. The apple in her hand started dissolving, and she turned around so she could see deeper down. The power from the apple flowed below her, creating a portal. She went through it, and everything went white.

**A recently destroyed village**

Melissa woke, this time a lot more gently than when she awoke in the Universal Grove. She looked around as she began to stand up, her legs feeling fine this time. She was in some sort of house, though half of it was collapsed. She examined herself to see if Celetse had given her anything. She was in her regular clothing, a pair of tight blue jeans with a blank, blue t-shirt, along with a white, unzipped hoodie, though it didn't have a hood. She felt something in her right hoodie pocket, and when she inspected it, she pulled out a Scroll, already having all the things that were on her old phone. It was like her phone had simply been turned into a Scroll.

She looked around the room, and noticed some equipment in the corner. There was a sword in a sheath, along with a shield. Celeste had obviously taken inspiration from For Honor in the design of both the sword and shield. The sword was a Divine Right sword, with a blue handle, a golden angel for the crossguard, and a long blade with gold highlights. Though there was one key detail. When she twisted the ornament on the bottom of the handle, the blade split in half, formed a two-pronged fork design, and blue energy started crackling between the two halves. S small button also revealed itself on one of the sides of the crossguards. She assumed it fired an energy beam, and so decided to deactivate it, and sheathed it before moving on to the shield.

It was a Valgas shield, forged from white steel with a gold center, outline, and six rivets forming a dotted shape of the shield. She found a switch on the inside of the shield, and when pressed, the rivets began to glow blue and soon encasing the front of the shield in a blue energy barrier. She turned off the barrier, propped the shield against the wall, then struck it with the sword. She examined the shield, and there wasn't a mark on it. Then she did the same thing, except this time, she turned the barrier on. When she struck it, it sent her flying across the room and impacting the wall, her Aura protecting her from being injured. She got up, went over to the shield, which hadn't fallen over this time, and picked it up before turning the barrier off. She sheathed her sword, and left the building.

All around her, there were houses that had been destroyed by, presumably, Jason and his Grimm. Thinking back to that, she started getting angry again. How could he do such a horrible thing to innocent people? He had even killed Blake and Schnee, along with whoever was in vale when he attacked. She was going to lock him up and make sure he never escaped for the things he's done. Her thoughts of vengeance were interrupted when she heard someone.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Someone called out. They sounded slightly defeated, like they thought there wouldn't be anyone.

"I'm here!" Melissa called back, running over to where she heard the voice. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on who it was. But it didn't matter, because when she rounded the corner, she saw Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Ren, standing shocked that there were any survivors.

**Oblivion**

Anarchy had a bad feeling. That feeling from earlier had only gotten stronger, and he didn't like it. Something was happening, and he needed to find out what it was. Tyrian had come and gone, he had sent him off to find Ruby and Yang, with the help of Pyrrha and Coco, so he wouldn't be able to help with this.

" **Odin."** He called. Said Nevermore flew from one of the destroyed buildings and perched himself on Anarchy's shoulder.

"Yes, my King?" He asked.

" **There is something wrong. Go search the Emerald Forest for anyone of significant note. Start with any destroyed villages and towns we've left behind."**

"As you wish." And he flew off to search for whatever was causing this disturbance.

Now he could focus on more important things. After the destruction of the first village, he had discovered that sacrificing bodies to the Pit instead of live ones would strengthen Ctoggha's connection to Remnant, and thus his influence over the Grimm would increase. He had discovered it when, out of curiosity, he took some bodies to the Pit to see what would happen. When he cast them into the red waters, he could feel something growing within him. He then promptly told Ares to gather the corpses from the village and bring them to the Pit.

Even though he had made it back to the Oblivion Fortress, he could feel when Ares dumped all those bodies into the Pit, because he almost blacked out from the power surge. After composing himself and experimenting to see if he had any new abilities, he discovered he could possess individual Grimm, though they had to be within his line of sight when he first possesses them, then he could take them anywhere he wished. He had also ordered a large amount of Grimm to repair the wall as best they could, he wanted the city to be a proper fortress for him and his army and after checking on their progress, they were about halfway done, he possessed a Nevermore and went to search for this disturbance. Odin was excellent at his job, but he was only one bird.

So he went flying towards some more village ruins. As he flew, he would occasionally pass over a Grimm patrol, groups of younger Grimm that were meant not for hunting people, but to search for any groups of survivors, then report back with their findings. From that point, Anarchy would send an appropriate amount of Grimm to destroy them. As he was flying, the feeling was steadily intensifying.

He finally came across a village, it was the third one they had attacked. The feeling was almost palpable, whatever was causing it, it was here. He started flying over, looking for anything suspicious. That's when he saw them, a group of five people conversing with each other. He knew who four of them were, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiou Long, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. But it was the fifth that got his attention. She had dark red hair flowing down her back. She turned around, and what he saw made him see red. It was his sister, Melissa. In a fit of rage, he flew straight at her, intent on cutting her throat open. She used some sort of energy weapon to disintegrate the Nevermore he had been possessing.

When his soul returned to his body, he was extremely angry. He didn't care how or why she was here, he would ask Ctoggha about that after she was dead.

" **Cinder!"** He shouted in rage. She was quickly by his side.

"Yes, my King?"

" **Send the strongest Grimm at our disposal to the third village that fell, I don't want any survivors."**

"But sir, we already attacked that village, why would we send more Grimm?"

" **Do. What. I. Say. Now!"** He roared at her. She immediately went about gathering Grimm for the attack. He wasn't going to go easy on them. He knew what happened to the bad guy when they underestimate the good guy. They lose. He didn't intend to lose.

After calming down a bit, he figured it would be more beneficial to take her captive, figure out what she was doing here. Then he would figure out what to do from there. He would kill Jaune and Ren, but the girls would also be imprisoned. He was going to make them wish they never came to his Kingdom.


	10. The Hunt Begins

Anarchy had possessed the body of a small Nevermore and flown to the village where his strongest soldiers were to battle his sister and her allies. He may have been driven by emotion, but he was not foolish. He did not partake in the skirmish because he wanted to see what Melissa was capable of and how powerful that beam weapon of hers was. He watched from a perch at the treeline as the platoon's worth of Grimm stormed the village and attacked the group.

The attack caught the group off guard, giving the Grimm the upperhand. But they quickly composed themselves and drew their weapons. He watched Melissa closely. She wielded a sword and shield, and used them to deadly effect. Her shield had some sort of repulsor on the front and her sword could utilise a powerful beam. She easily dispatched the Grimm, old and young alike. And she did not use grace or acrobatics. She was like him, all practicality and little to no theatrics. She eventually spotted the Nevermore and blasted it, but by that point he had learned all he needed to know.

He was already working on a plan when his consciousness returned to his body. There was no way he would be able to catch her now. She would flee to the nearest pocket of human resistance, likely Haven. She would probably eliminate Lionheart, but not kill him. She didn't have a taste for blood like he did. No, she would likely expose him for the traitorous coward he was, and he would be imprisoned. That would be inevitable. That meant his next target for Oblivion's expansion would have to be Mistral. However this invasion would be far more difficult. While Vale was an easy target because he caught them completely off guard with his sudden Ascension, the other Kingdoms will have had time to prepare for his arrival. He would have to soften them up before charging in himself.

First order of business would be to figure out where the group would be going and, hopefully, catch them before they can leave Oblivion. He sent out Odin, once again, to follow them and inform him of any developments. He had also given him a Scroll so he could inform him without having to fly all the way back. He tied it to his leg and told him which buttons to press with his talon to activate the call.

With that taken care of, he had the matter of Tyrain to deal with. He now knew where the group was, so he no longer needed the madman. Oh how tempting it was to cast him into the Pit and have him reborn as one of his Lieutenants. He would be very much useful. However, he didn't think that would go over well with Cinder and what remained of her Circle. He didn't need Salem, but he wanted her to think he was helping her, then destroy her once the rest of the world was his. The betrayal would be amazing.

" **Cinder."** He called. She quickly emerged from the building that was her home while she was here and kneeled before him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

" **Contact Tyrian Callows and tell him we no longer need him. The group has been located, and I will take over the hunt from this point forth."**

"Yes, my Lord." She pulled out her Scroll and left, already calling the Faunus. He would not let his sister ruin everything. His blackened heart burned with anger when he thought of her.

" **Ctoggha."** He spoke. Immediately, the calming presence of his Master washed over him, but it did little to quell his anger.

" _ **What is the matter, my Champion?"**_ He asked.

" **You know what is wrong. What is** _ **she**_ **doing here?"** There was a moment of silence before He spoke.

" _ **Much like how your sister now opposes you, my sister, Celeste, has opposed me since the multiverse's creation. She is the one who brought Melissa here."**_

" **Then why have you not slain your sister?"**

" _ **It is not that simple. The Universal Grove she resides in is protected by a barrier so powerful even I cannot pierce it. However, as a side effect, she cannot leave the grove and can do very little to influence the universes she protects."**_

" **So, as long as her barrier is active, Melissa is essentially stranded here with whatever powers and equipment Celeste was able to give her."** Anarchy caught on.

" _ **Exactly. Melissa is an extension of my sister. Kill her, and Celeste will be powerless to stop your conquest."**_ With those final words, Ctoggha's presence dissipated, and Anarchy was left to formulate a plan.

He knew the group was most likely to go to Haven. From there, Melissa would dethrone Lionheart, and they would lose control of a significant portion of Mistral. He couldn't allow that to happen. He could either attempt to hunt them down personally, but that was risky. Her weapon's laser was very powerful, and he didn't want to risk taking a fatal blow from it. The other option was to inform Salem of the threat to Lionheart and have her deal with it, but that would reveal that he knew more about them than he was letting on, as Salem hadn't actually told him about Lionheart yet.

In the end, he chose to form multiple Grimm hunting parties, each composed of a variety of Grimm, and they would scour all of Oblivion until they found the group of students. From there, they would stall them and keep them in that location until Anarchy arrived to deal with them personally. He had also told Ares to stop gathering bodies and wait at the fortress, so when a party inevitably found them, he could fly there and both of them could decimate the group. He had originally wanted to capture and interrogate/torture them, but if it looked like they would escape, he wouldn't hesitate to use the full extent of his power to destroy them.

With his plan ready, he went about forming the hunting parties. They would be formed of many lesser Grimm, with three major Grimm as leaders. There would also be multiple lesser Nevermores to increase how far each group could search. Some were formed within the walls of the Fortress, but most were formed outside the walls through Anarchy's influence. He concentrated most of the parties closer to wear they had been last seen, with the density of parties slowly thinning out as they got farther away. He also used his influence to summon Ares back to the Fortress. As soon as he did, he felt the steady flow of power stop. It annoyed him, but he figured he'd just get a flock of large Nevermores to deliver the bodies to the Pit. The power would come slower, but at least it wouldn't completely stop.

And now all he had to do was wait. Which he hated. Normally when he was bored he would take a large group of Grimm and go destroy a village or town. But he had completely wiped humanity from Oblivion, it now belonged purely to the Grimm. And he certainly wasn't going to start personally attacking Mistral's frontier towns simply to alleviate boredom.

" **What to do, what to do."** He pondered aloud. Then he had an idea. When tossed into the Pit, humans and Faunus would turn into a grimmified version of themselves through his Master's power, their souls sucked out and their bodies left to serve him. So what would happen if he put a regular animal, a deer for example, in the Pit? Would it create some new form of Grimm? Would it simply become the same as what would happen to a person? He decided now was a good time to test it.

He ordered the nearest Alpha Beowolf to go out and capture a male deer for him. Within 15 minutes it had returned with a live deer, though it looked to be weak from the numerous wounds on its body. He took the creature from the beast's claws and began the trek to the Pit. he thought about just getting the Alpha to toss it into the Pit for him, but he wanted to see the results in person.

When he finally reached the dark pool, he dipped the creature into the still waters instead of tossing it in, as it had no way of climbing out. He felt it thrash and the waters nearest began to glow that ominous red. He thought he would absorb some of the residual energy, but he was surprised to feel all of it pouring into the thrashing creature. Eventually, the waters stilled and stopped glowing, while the deer had stopped moving, though he could still feel it breathing. He slowly lifted it from the water, and was once again surprised by what he saw.

It still had the shape of a deer, but was clearly no longer one. Its skin and fur were Grimm black and there was bone armor along its spine and ribcage, along with a mask on its face. Its antlers had also almost doubled in size and had razor sharp tips. One strange thing about it was its apparent lack of a mouth. But these were all somewhat expected. But what wasn't expected was when he looked into the creatures eyes. He saw an intelligence he hadn't seen in a Grimm since Odin.

" **Interesting."** He examined it closer, but couldn't see any other combat utilities other than the antlers and hooves. " **Now, what secrets do you hide?"** He thought aloud as he set the Grimm down. It seemed to think that was a question directed at it, as it responded in the most unexpected way possible. Its bones began to break and reshape, its skin tearing apart but not falling off, and the skin around its snout tore and revealed a crocodile-like jaw filled with blade-like teeth. And within its chest he saw its heart, an orange, glowing orb that hovered with an eerie stillness. It was now bipedal and its hooves had turned to claws. It was nearly skeletal, with patches of skin hanging off its elongated limbs. It now stood a little over the average person.

" **Now that is most incredible. The first ever transforming Grimm. You will be most useful."** He started walking back to the Fortress with the new Grimm in tow. " **Now, what will I call you?"** He looked back at it. It had turned back to normal and was trotting along behind him. It looked like nothing had happened, no scars, no nothing, despite the two forms looking next to nothing alike. Then the name popped in his head."

" **Skinbreaker."** He spoke. When he returned to the Fortress, he ordered a small group of Beowolves led by an Alpha to constantly roam Oblivion, capture any and all deer they found, then bring them to the Pit.

 **Beowolves are surprisingly good for menial tasks.** He thought to himself. He was about to sit back down on his throne, when he felt something. One of the hunting parties had found and engaged with Melissa and her friends. He immediately honed in on the feeling, and pinpointed it. It was exactly west of them. He picked up the Skinbreaker and called over Ares. The giant dragon landed, and Anarchy mounted him, before taking off for the battle. This was an excellent opportunity to end the threat Melissa posed to him, as well as to see how well the Skinbreakers would perform in combat.

" **Time to see what you are truly capable of."** He said to the Grimm as they neared the skirmish.


	11. A Fallen Titan

As Anarchy neared the battlegrounds he could hear gunshots and roars, the telltale signs of combat. When he was directly overhead the large clearing, he could feel the wave of fear washing over the group, mixed by small amounts of anger. He lifted both his legs over the side of Ares and let himself drop to the ground, impacting it and causing a small crater where he landed. He discreetly released the Skinbreaker, and it slunk off into the forest. He rose to his full height, towering over the battlefield as he ordered his Grimm to pull back temporarily. He observed the thorn in his side. It consisted of Ruby, Yang, Ren, Melissa, and Jaune. Interestingly enough, Yang still had both her arms and Nora was nowhere to be seen.

" **And so I have finally found you. The rats scuttling in my domain."** He spoke as he slowly paced back and forth in front of his Grimm, Dane scraping along the ground. " **But two seem to be missing. Tell me, Arc, where are your friends?"** He asked in a mocking tone. He could feel the anger intensify within the group.

"You killed her you bastard!" He screamed, angry tears starting to stream down his face. He looked ready to charge at any second.

" **No, my boy."** He chuckled deeply. " **I have subjected her to a fate far worse than death. Her soul consumed by the Void, and her body subjected to slavery."** Right at that moment, Pyrrha leapt out of the brush and took her place by his side in all her grimmified glory. This momentarily surprised him, as he hadn't ordered her to accompany him. And how had she gotten there so fast? But he was able to hide his shock, unlike the rest of the Huntsmen. Jaune looked like he was about to say something before Anarchy cut him off.

" **Enough of this banter."** He pointed Dane at them, wreathing it in flame. " **Kill them for the glory of Ctoggha!"** He roared as him and his soldiers rushed forward. He glanced at the Skinbreaker as it stalked the outskirts of the battle in its stealth form, waiting for the right moment to engage. He launched a fire wave, but all of them dodged except Melissa, who's holy shield successfully blocked the flame, though it did push her back quite a bit. Ren attempted to lunge at Anarchy's head, but he was tackled to the ground by the Skinbreaker in its combat form. It let loose a blood curdling shriek that sounded like a cross between a woman screaming and a wolves howl before it started clawing at him like mad. Anarchy turned his attention back to the rest of the fight. Jaune was dueling Pyrrha while desperately trying to convince her to stop fighting, Ruby and Yang were busy with the Beowolves and other Grimm, and Melissa had joined Ren in his fight against the Skinbreaker. While the Grimm fought with the ferocity of a rabid animal, it was also clearly skilled. It would easily dodge most attacks thrown its way and go on the defensive, only attacking when one of them was vulnerable. It was slowly whittling down their Aura. He was impressed.

He decided to deal with Jaune first. He didn't actually know what his Semblance was or if he'd unlocked it yet, and he'd rather not have a wild card like that. He brought Dane down upon him, but he was able to barely jump out of the way. Pyrrha, however, had been in the middle of lunging at him, and so took the hit instead. Not caring about the potential casualty, Anarchy continued to swing at the blonde boy. After missing the next three swings, he got frustrated and slammed Dane into the ground, sending Jaune off balance. In the moment of weakness, Anarchy punched him into a tree with full force, embedding him in the trunk. Before he could recover, he was grasped by Anarchy's tight fist. He had no way of escaping as he had dropped Crocea Mors when he was punched.

"What are you gonna do, huh?!" He yelled in defiance as he was lifted off the ground. "Are you going to do to me what you did to Pyrrha?!"

" **No. You are far too weak and unworthy."** He proclaimed as he started crushing Jaune. But before he could kill him, he felt something impact him in the side of the head, staggering him and causing him to drop Jaune. He looked down and saw Yang on the ground, her hair ablaze. He quickly looked over to where she had been, and saw Ruby dueling with the Alpha Beowolf, the lesser ones dead and disintegrating around them. He looked back just in time to see Yang barreling towards his face, screaming in fury. Out of instinct, he swatted her away like a fly with a mighty backhand and sent her flying into the forest. Jaune was shocked by that, giving Anarchy enough time to bring his ax down on him. It embedded itself in the ground, burying Jaune beneath its blade. Unsure if it had actually killed him, he intensified the flames around Dane greatly, intent on burning the boy alive. He thought he heard muffled screaming but after a few seconds it stopped. He rose Dane and looked in the hole. There he saw the burnt corpse of Jaune Arc, curled into the fetal position.

He turned back to the last three. The Skinbreaker had lured Ren into the brush, dashing between trees and tormenting him before striking out and random and cutting him. Melissa had been about to charge in after them, but stopped when she heard Jaune get cooked alive. She turned her attention to her brother and they locked eyes.

" **You do not belong here, dear sister."** He spoke in a threatening tone.

"Neither do you." She spat back.

" **Touche."** He chuckled before charging her. He took a right swing at her and she tried to block it, but the force of it sent her tumbling across the ground. He went to kill her by bringing his ax down on her and burning her the same way he killed Jaune, but he didn't notice that Ruby had killed the Alpha and was barreling towards Melissa until she tackled her out of Anarchy's reach. He raised his ax and was about to continue his assault, intent on killing them both, when he heard someone screaming in agony. He looked over to where Melissa and Ruby were, and noticed Ruby was clutching her stump of a leg. He looked back to where his ax had hit the ground and saw her severed limb laying there. He put two and two together and realized. Ruby had saved Melissa, but he had still accidentally caught her leg. He started laughing at Ruby's bad luck as he made his way over to where Melissa had used Ruby's skirt to staunch the bleeding. She looked up at him with pure hatred in her eyes as she stood up and roared in pure rage. There was a bright flash that had Anarchy blocking his eyes. When it died down, he lowered his arm and was surprised by what he saw. Melissa had transformed in much the same way he had. She was completely covered in golden armor, leaving not an inch of skin exposed. She had shed her shield and now had a longsword forged of white steel. But what surprised him the most was that she now stood at his massive height.

" **Finally, a true challenge!"** He yelled before he attacked her. She blocked it with her sword before pushing him back. They traded blows but could not hit each other. One would swing and the other would dodge or block, and this dance repeated for a few minutes. Then Anarchy suddenly dropped Dane and grabbed her sword by the blade with both hands, fighting through the pain as he wrenched it from her grasp and tossed it to the side. Shocked by this he was able to land a strong punch on her stomach, denting her armor and causing her to cough. She quickly retaliated with an attempted knee to the groin, and he blocked it with his hand, but it left him open to a punch to the jaw. The punch was enough to stagger him and pin him around.

He quickly grabbed his ax that was next to him and turned around to continue the fight, but was stopped dead in his tracks when Melissa pierced his chest with her blade, it going right between the rib armor, black blood pouring out. He dropped his ax to the ground and stood there for a moment. Grasping at the sword before looking up at his sister and into her white glowing eyes from within the helmet as the red light in his helmet started to fade. Then the light faded entirely and he went limp, Melissa pushing him off her blade and leaving his large body in the dirt.

**Sometime Later**

All Grimm across the world were going ballistic, attacking anything and everything that wasn't a Grimm. The people attributed this to Anarchy's death, but the truth resided above their moon. For hidden behind it was a massive swirl of blackness and seething rage. This was Ctoggha. And He was the current embodiment of hatred. Every other moment a tendril of darkness would lunge out at Remnant, before reeling itself back in. It was locked in this internal battle. Anarchy had been the first time He had directly communicated with a Champion, and He had started to see him as His son. The only thing preventing Him from annihilating Remnant and subjecting all of its inhabitants to an eternity of torture for what they had done was the promise He had made to Anarchy. He had promised him that he would get the glory of destroying Remnant, and He wouldn't take that away.

He could revive him, but there were only two ways that would be possible. The first was his corpse being cast into the Pit, but that would be impossible as Anarchy's body was being contained in Atlas for research. The thought of them poking and prodding at His son's body caused several tendrils to lunge out and almost hit Remnant, before they were pulled back.

The second was for Ctoggha Himself to go to Remnant in a physical form and go to his corpse and revive him, but that would significantly weaken Him and make it possible to kill Him. He quickly made up His mind. He forged a vessel worthy of Him on Remnant and planted His soul within, then made His way to Remnant, intent on bringing His son back to life. And He would kill anyone who would get in His way.


End file.
